24 Days
by SnowingStarDust
Summary: Tsuna has 24 days to get Hibari into a Christmas mood. He is determined to succeed. 1827, an advent calendar thingy. Day 24: The Christmas Gokudera fainted and Tsuna learned he's the luckiest man on earth
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1

Name: 24 Days  
Author: SnowingStarDust  
Rating: K+ because this is going to be disgustingly cute  
Genre: Romance, humor, fluff, marshmallows, hot chocolate, Christmas carols and crazy Christmas mood (don't judge my style to sort this into genres)  
Pairing: Hibari/Tsuna  
Warnings: Not planned beforehand and decided to write at 4 AM. This morning. When I couldn't sleep. Yeah, I don't know what will become of this or will I even be able to update every single day till the 24th.

Summary: _Tsuna had 24 days to get Hibari into a Christmas mood. He was determined to succeed._

A/N: Here we go. A KHR 1827 advent calendar just for you. Or for me. For fun. I mean… Anyway, since Christmas here in Finland is usually celebrated on 24th, I'm going to make them exchange present on that day too and it means the end of this fanfic. Also, this is going to be so disgustingly cute that I can't. Makes me very jealous of fictional characters of having a better love life than I do, I mean. Ahem xD Yeah, this already makes me want to have someone by my side. Damn you Christmas and damn you HibaTsuna! I'm out. Let's start the countdown.

* * *

Day 1

It was a chilly night. December had finally arrived but the streets were still clean of snow, dark and depressing. Couple of decorative lights blinked here and there from the windows of countless apartment house flats. There weren't many lights yet but little by little they would increase and dark streets and grey houses would once again light up, taking depressed thoughts away.

Tsuna let the curtain fall back into its place. Well, the lights lightened almost everyone's mood.

There were still some exceptions. Tsuna frowned for a while, remembering the last Christmas. The very first one he'd spent with his boyfriend in their very own two-room apartment. He'd been excited, Christmas was after all his favourite time of the year. Of course he hadn't expected Kyoya to be on the same excitement level as he was but… frown deepened and the brunet shook his head.

Last year couldn't be repeated.

"I need to do something…" he muttered to himself while letting his eyes wander around the kitchen. It was a small one but cozy. Finally a smile found his lips, the frown long gone. The place held already so many memories he held dear and he knew they'd create more of those in the future. Smile widened. Maybe even this Christmas. Soon the whole apartment would be filled with love, warmth, Christmas carols and a godly smell of biscuits and hot chocolate. Not caring he was already a nineteen-year-old young man, Tsuna bounced on his feet, a plan forming in his mind.

A door creaked open and closed with an almost inaudible thud. A grunt came from its direction which Tsuna translated easily as 'I'm home'.

"Welcome back!" Okay, he had to do this right or else he'd be spending the Christmas night hanging upside down from the sailing thanks to Reborn instead of cuddling with his boyfriend on a couch without a worry in the world. He'd learned the worst way possible that Kyoya was by no means a holiday person. Forcing away his grimace and traumatizing memories, Tsuna smiled the sweetest smile he could muster when the raven came into the room. Kyoya froze on his feet, eyes narrowing in suspicion while he observed the younger man's way too innocent expression. Tsuna blinked, trying to look confused, and slowly his Cloud Guardian took another step towards him. His face stayed the same, though.

Planting a small kiss on Kyoya's lips when he came to greet him, Tsuna then decided it was time to brew some of Kyoya's favourite tea. The ex-prefect sat down, not saying a word since his eyes were enough to tell he didn't trust the atmosphere inside the apartment. When the silence stretched and Tsuna made no intention to start a conversation – he'd gotten quite comfortable with the silence after starting to date the skylark – Hibari finally let out a tired sigh.

"Spit it out, Tsunayoshi. You're hiding something."

And Tsuna could never hide anything from the man. He chuckled lightly, not feeling worried at all when the cold glare intensified. "I wouldn't say I'm hiding anything…"

"Then you're just keeping quiet about it," Kyoya said calmly. "Talk."

The black haired man's arms were crossed while he sat on table. Tsuna brought a hot cup of green tea to him, feeling a blush forming on his cheeks when the smell brought back some memories from their time together. Alone in a reception room after school. Tsuna might have spilled some tea then, once or twice (or maybe even more times than he wanted to admit) and Kyoya had always been the one to help him clean the mess. Now, he placed the violet cup with little pictures of hedgehogs in front of the grown up man and decided that he wouldn't miss this year's Christmas with his loved one. He wanted to be mushy and have fun and kiss his boyfriend silly and Kyoya had better adapt to it.

Tsuna started tentatively. "Do you know what month—"

"No."

"It's Dece—"

"No."

"Well, it sure is!"

"No, it isn't if I say so."

The brunet rolled his eyes at the pouting man. Yes, Kyoya was _pouting_ , not _frowning with a healthy murderous intent_ like he'd once told Tsuna. His lips were pursed, hands still crossed against his lean chest and eyes turned to other direction.

 _Pouting._

With an amused yet frustrated sigh the young boss decided to let the issue be. For now. He hid his sly grin professionally (Who wouldn't be professional after Reborn's methods of training?) and stood up. The man in front of him let his eyes wander suspiciously to him when he suddenly leaned in and kissed thin lips. At first Kyoya wasn't responding, just _pouting_ and being a moody, dangerous carnivore that he was. After a while of patient waiting Tsuna got the reaction he wanted and made sure to give the deepest kiss ever. Then he drew away, smiling tenderly at an almost invisible blush on pale cheeks.

He'd try again tomorrow. And day after tomorrow and the day after that.

He had whole 23 days left to get Kyoya into a perfect Christmas mood, after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 2

A/N: I'm going to proceed slowly, I have 22 chapter still left, after all. But I don't want to be boring either. I have some plans already, what Tsuna could do to get his man into a Christmas mood but **if you have some suggestions what Tsuna could do, please tell me** ~ I'll make sure to make those chapters extra good!

* * *

Day 2

Tsuna decided to treat the issue carefully. If he just threw the Christmas into Kyoya's face and said, deal with it, he'd kiss his peaceful Christmas Eve goodbye. But, on the other hand, if he wasn't clear enough, he knew the skylark wouldn't even notice the change.

Once again, Tsuna glanced out of the kitchen window, plotting. The time of the year made him sound even more and more like a mafia boss that he cared to admit. Though, he wasn't trying to plot a murder, on the contrary he tried to avoid one.

The door banged open once again, exactly same time as it had the day before. Hibari had returned from his rounds. The daily routines were done as Tsuna heard a greeting grunt, he yelled 'Welcome back!' like he did every day when he happened to be home before his boyfriend and kissed him on the mouth. What happened next wasn't part of their routine, oh no it wasn't.

Just when Kyoya was about to make his tea himself (yesterday's treatment had been special bribery, of course), he paused. Tsuna hummed quietly while he cleaned the already shiningly clean table. He could almost hear the glare, like it could freeze the whole Japan in an instant.

"What is a calendar doing here?" he heard a low voice asking. Tsuna made an asking, very innocent 'hm?' and then, "Oh, I didn't know where to place my advent calendar and there just happened to be a vacant spot." He smiled. "I hope it doesn't bother you."

"The _only_ vacant spot just happened to be behind my tea pot?"

"Yes! Isn't that funny."

"My tea pot is in a cupboard…"

"Ah, that too. Looks like my own closets are too full of stuff and there just happened to be a great place." Tsuna let his smile drop a little. "If-if it bother you, I… I can put it somewhere else…" The brunet let his eyes fall to the ground, fearing a little. Now, this could go either very badly or very very badly. It didn't stop him from wanting it to go just badly.

An impatient sigh made him peak up from under his bangs. The silver grey eyes were looking at him with a troubled look. "Whatever." Tsuna beamed, looking now fully up. When Kyoya made no move to remove the advent calendar and simply began to brew his tea, Tsuna continued humming. He noticed the other man stop his movements. Tsuna continued humming.

"What… are you singing?"

Once again Tsuna looked up from his work, smiling a little.

"Oh, just one of my favourite songs."

"…"

When nothing else was spoken, Tsuna continued his favourite song which _just happened_ to be called "Last Christmas". Finally even Hibari gave up, closed the cupboard door a little too forcefully and stomped off to the living room with a cup of tea in his hands. Tsuna snickered. He was definitely being out of character and would continue so without regret. He finally gave up his work and was about to walk after his lover when he heard a surprised splutter and an angry,

"Herbivore, why does my _green_ tea taste like cinnamon?"

The brunet turned abruptly and ran into their bedroom before the angry carnivore hunted him down.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 3

A/N: After this chapter I'm feeling bitter and already hate myself for writing this… *sob* Why does Christmas make me such a romantic person? Tell me! I was actually feeling all cute and giddy and happy while writing that certain scene. *double sob*

* * *

Day 3

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell me, what are those _things_ doing on my window?"

"Umm, hanging, I guess?" A nervous laugh.

"They are not allowed to hang there."

"But I put them there myself!"

"Take them off."

"It's my window too, you know."

"I don't care. Take them off."

Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes. Silver-grey ones narrowed at him in an ominous way. "You know, it's not that bad to have Christmas lights. Everyone has those." As a cue they both glanced at the window where rainbow colored Christmas lights hung, looking innocent. They were beautiful, in Tsuna's opinion, casting light on the cold white walls and an empty bed. Those lights reminded him of his guardians whom he loved like his family but for some reason Kyoya hadn't warmed up to the idea of colorful lights.

Tsuna had had same kind of multicolor lights last year too but thanks to a certain black haired man who had decided to throw them out the window once Christmas was over he had had to buy new ones this year. He had gone all the way that day to a nearby department store and bought three kinds of different lights (orange, purple and colorful ones) after getting free from Reborn's devil-like grip (that sadist made him do paperwork for _ten hours straight without breaks!_ ). When he'd seen the rainbow ones on the shelf, he'd been giddy and excited to put them on the window this year too. Now, Kyoya had showed his opinion once again. Tsuna would made sure the lights stayed and the man learned to love them.

"Why are you so against them?" Tsuna finally asked. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Hibari tsk'd. "They're herbivorous."

"There's nothing herbivorous about Christmas lights, Kyoya," The younger one said strictly. Seriously, they were _lights._ There were lights everywhere!

"They look too happy," was a simple reply and Tsuna couldn't help but look back to the man, confused.

"Too happy?" He shook his head in wonder. "But Christmas is about happiness."

"Hn."

"You're…" he suddenly cut himself off in the middle of a sentence. He'd almost started to say his usual, "You're impossible" and then went his merry way, leading the other man out of the room with him so he couldn't remove the lights when an evil plan started to form in his mind. Any other time he would have been worried about himself since he'd apparently spent too much time around the sadistic Arcobaleno to have this kind of thoughts but he was a man in a mission. Usually he gave up easily, adapting to other people's whims. This time, he was determined to get what he wanted.

So, instead of doing his usual affectionate rant, he decided to be over dramatic. Maybe he felt a little guilty the moment his boyfriend's eyes widened slightly in panic but that wasn't enough to make him stop. He had only started.

"Do-Do you mean you aren't happy with me?" He bit his lower lip, looking troubled. Hibari mirrored his expression but because of different reason. "You aren't happy with spending even Christmas with me?" Now if he only could muster some tears to give the effect.

He couldn't of course because that would have been just too cruel and his words worked well enough. The skylark opened his mouth as to say something but closed it slowly. His hands hovered half up like not knowing what to do with them. Then he let out a long groan that wasn't like him and ran a hand through his hair. Tsuna bit his lip harder, trying to fight down the urge to hug the other man and coo over the cuteness. A horror was stuck in his eyes and the brunet almost gave up his plan that moment. That was if the man hadn't grabbed his arms and pulled him against his strong chest. Tsuna's breath hitched when he heard the erratic heartbeat of Kyoya's and let the warmth relax his body. It had been too cold outside anyway and he hadn't had time to warm himself up after getting from the cold December streets.

After a long time of just hugging and being there, Tsuna heard something murmured into his hair. He lifted his head a little, curious what Hibari had said and met a pale cheek, dusted with a rosy colour. Hibari seemed to notice, even though his nose was still buried into the brown messy hair, that Tsuna hadn't heard what he'd said so he repeated, "I'm happy." It was very, very quiet and muffled confession but Tsuna had heard it as clear as a day. He knew he was smiling goofily, looking stupid and all (he didn't care what Reborn said about his love-struck face anyway) and rose to his toes, forcing Kyoya out of his hiding place. If it was even possible, Tsuna felt his smile getting even wider, something fluttering in his stomach. The ex-prefect's eyes were like open windows to his feelings, gleaming and full of love, the pink on his face reached his ears and his lips were pursed up which told Tsuna he wasn't used to saying things like that and wasn't exactly happy about it. Not that Tsuna needed to be reminded what his Kyoya liked to do, he knew him inside out, after all.

The brunet felt like falling in love with the man in his arms over and over again.

He tiptoed a little more so he could reach thin lips and kissed them softly at first, then a little harder, deeper. The coldness of the older one's lips made way to the warmth quickly and an unhappy pout turned into a relaxed smile. Tsuna huffed quietly, laughing without any reason. Kyoya, who was already used to the smaller male's random actions, simply hummed in content, placing one more subtle kiss on the other lips and pulled away.

But no matter how happy and in love they were, Kyoya still seemed to hate those lights god knows for what reason. After feeling all mushy and lovey-dovey Tsuna had to go cook something for both of them while the other man was supposed to clean up the apartment. Clean he did, indeed, but a little too thoroughly for Tsuna's liking. After eating and the Cloud Guardian retreating into a shower, Tsuna walked to the bedroom to get a clean shirt after dirtying the one he was wearing while eating. At first he didn't notice anything but then he felt something was amiss. An eyebrow twisting in irritation he let his eyes fall to the window – lightless window. The colorful lights were peaking from the trashcan under the table, looking very abandoned and sad.

With a stubborn gleam in brown eyes he saved the lights from the trash, hung them to the window again and lit them up. Then he wrote a little message on a post-it note and put it next to the lights. It said, "Do not take these out or you will find them hanging somewhere else!"

Oh, Tsuna would find just a perfect place to hang them so his _way to hard-headed_ boyfriend wouldn't get the lights out of his mind _ever._ With a happy smile, the brunet bounced out of the room, ready for a war if it was necessary.


	4. Chapter 4 - Day 4

A/N: It was fun to write this one :D Btw, if you didn't notice, the rating is now T, not K+. That is because yesterday I planned almost entire Advent Calendar and got an idea of scene that must not be proper for 9 year old kids. I mean, I read smut when I was ten or so and what I will write won't even go to it (only lot of thinking and Tsuna being… yeah). Buuut I figured it was more to teen and up audience. Also, I think I've already asked this but I ask again because I need your help! If you have any ideas what Hibari and Tsuna could do on a day indoors, tell me. See you tomorrow!

* * *

Day 4

He got the idea when he saw Kyoya dozing innocently on the couch. He had put all of his stealth skills into practice while trying to sneak as quietly through the house as possible. When he'd returned back to the living room and seen the other man still out cold, he'd almost hit the air with a whoop. It wasn't every day one succeeded to not to wake Hibari Kyoya up from his nap. Then he put the DVD into a player and after hitting the play button he placed himself carefully on the raven's lap. Heavy breathing stopped ominously and Tsuna watched how grey and very angry eyes snapped open. The brunet bit his lip, steeling himself to face his wrath.

He was so lucky that glare wasn't enough to make him run and cry anymore.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyoya growled. His hair was a little mussed up. Carefully Tsuna extended his hand to put couple of stray hair into place. The just awakened man snatched his hand in the middle of the act. "What are you doing?"

A nervous bubble of laughter escaped Tsuna's lips. Even though he was pretty much immune to the murderous boyfriend, it didn't stop him from feeling threatened. "Just thought that we could spend some time together…"

Hibari's brow rose.

"We… we could watch a movie."

Kyoya's eyes flickered to the television and narrowed dramatically when he saw what it was. There stood Santa Claus, being busy with the preparations for Christmas while something disastrous suddenly happened. It was a cliché Christmas movie but still quite good in Tsuna's opinion. It always lifted his mood and made him wait for the Christmas Eve like tomorrow. Yes, it was once again one another sneaky move from him to make the Christmas hating man to watch it but… he couldn't resist when he saw the man slumbering so peacefully, being so vulnerable. And he really wanted to sit on his lap too.

So, with new determination found, Tsuna made sure he looked at his boyfriend with confident and resolute eyes. Kyoya looked back at him with eyes that clearly said, "Seriously?" Well, yeah, _seriously_!

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." Despite the threat, the skylark's right hand sneaked around the smaller male's waist, keeping him put. Tsuna wriggled in his hold, trying to find more comfortable position.

"Oh, c'mon now," he said, not worried at all. Kyoya could say those things but it lagged the real murderous intent he usually put behind the phrase. When he meant it, it was a real deal and Tsuna knew not to annoy the man more. When he didn't, it meant he simply didn't want to show how content he was with the situation and drew out a tsundere card. "You don't need to bite me for this."

Tsuna winced a little when he felt sharp teeth penetrating the skin of his neck. "Ouch, Kyoya!" He tried to seem indifferent to the fact his boyfriend had just bit him while hugging his waist and smirking smugly but in the end couldn't stop the heat rising to his cheeks. His heart gave a little leap when he felt the older man snuggle the bitten place with his nose. He huffed and gave up to the blush. He pursed his lips up into a pout and just leaned back and started watching the movie. He had seen it about ten times already so he didn't need to re-watch the beginning.

Finally even Kyoya stopped playing with his neck (by that time Tsuna was tomato red and straining to keep his attention on the telly) and started watching the Christmas film with him. As the movie went on, Tsuna could have bet he heard a deep growl couple of times and sometimes even "I'll bite that guy to death" when Santa started running around. "Braking rules," was the other thing he heard muttered often, as well as "herbivorous".

When the credits finally started scroll on the screen, Tsuna sighed in relief. It was… an intense experience, to be honest. Very unique and full of this tense energy. When he stood up from Kyoya's lap, he saw the man still glaring at the screen.

"I'll bite that guy to death if I ever see him again."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror. "Kyoya! It's Santa Claus! You can't bite him to death!"

Kyoya still glared at the screen, not saying another word. Tsuna was now really afraid that he'd messed up, completely. His goal had been to put Kyoya into a Christmas mood but now it seemed like he'd made it even worse. Maybe he should say his mom that it was better if Santa didn't come to visit on Christmas. Also, he made sure to never watch any Christmas movies with his boyfriend again.

* * *

A/N: This is a lot like a challenge. Write 24 chapters in 24 days. Have fun. Cry.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 5

A/N: This chapter is a little different. But hey, this is about their daily life and Tsuna's a boss and very busy man so he doesn't have every day to spend to scheming. Not to forget, this chapter will be brought up in the future chapter/s. Today I updated a little later than usual because I was busy studying for my Japanese test. Actually, I still need to continue. Just stopped for a while to write and publish this. Sigh, just couple of days and I'll be free from studying! (Well, need to study during a holiday too but don't have to attend to any lectures which is awesome!

* * *

Day 5

Three young men tried to make their way through a huge crowd. It didn't matter which day of December it was, the shopping mall was just as packed. It was a little crazy how everybody started to get ready for Christmas – buying presents, decoration and food – even when there were still about twenty days before the holiday. Why rush, anyway? Tsuna had hoped he would have been able to buy that one single thing he was after without waiting in a line for hours.

Of course that wasn't the case. He had to wait way too long and when the cashier had finally taken his dress shirt and he'd paid for it, he'd been free. Now only if he, Yamamoto and Gokudera could get past the crowd and back to work. He guessed he was lucky he wasn't alone in the chaos no matter how pissed off he'd been once they'd left to buy that shirt. It was partly Gokudera's fault too that his previous shirt had been soiled (he and Lambo had gotten into a very physical argument that ended with Tsuna being soaked with hot coffee). He was almost late for the next meeting (with the Varia of all people) and had almost given up trying to even rush.

"Are you sure about it, Juudaime?" Gokudera's familiar voice asked. Thank god his Storm Guardian had a strong voice or he wouldn't have heard it through all the chatter and Christmas carols. The brunet loved Christmas but this part he outright detested.

Tsuna caught on the conversation the silver haired man tried to continue now they were out of the line. "Yeah, I'm absolutely sure," he said, trying to push the frustration out of his voice. He wasn't annoyed at the other man anymore but more like to the crowd. And he really needed someone to listen to him. "I mean, usually I don't want to push him into anything but this year I want to have a good Christmas with everyone getting along…"

"Haha, don't worry, Tsuna," Yamamoto said, getting back to the conversation too. "I think we all can agree about that. Last year wasn't exactly peaceful…"

It was an understatement of the year and they both shuddered. Then they glanced at Gokudera whose eyes widened dramatically. His brows furrowed in annoyance while he glared at sheepishly grinning Yamamoto. He didn't glare at Tsuna, of course he didn't, but Yamamoto didn't have a right to look at him like that! Tsuna shook his head, amused of his friends' never ending antics.

"What? It wasn't my fault!" the hot head yelled, crossing his hands against his chest. Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna. They shared a knowing look. Gokudera blushed a little. "Well, not entirely at least," he muttered. "BUT! That bastard was there too!"

Tsuna sighed. He really hoped he could deny that but he couldn't. Kyoya had been there, alright. As well as Mukuro, Gokudera, Reborn and Lambo. They all were the reason why last Christmas had turned into a war zone. But it had started with Kyoya… The man had to learn to love Christmas, or at least to tolerate it and that's why they were now having this conversation.

After a time which seemed like an eternity they stepped outside. A cold breeze hit Tsuna's faces, bringing the sweat and heat down of his face. It had been horrible in there! He was about to continue his way back to the office when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to his Rain Guardian who was looking somewhere to their left. "Hey, isn't that Hibari-senpai?"

Tsuna's head snapped quickly to where the other man was pointing and saw Kyoya too. He was stepping out from a small shop, a long way from them. Tsuna couldn't see what that shop was called. Soon Kusakabe followed the raven haired man and the two men headed for their direction, the older man standing a little behind Hibari.

"What was that about?" Tsuna heard Gokudera scoff. "Since when has that asshole stepped into stores?"

"I wonder if something's wrong," Yamamoto wondered. Tsuna nodded quietly. Maybe it had been some burglary or troublemakers.

"Pfft, well, yeah. Someone must have disturbed the peace of his dear Namimori because there's no way that man would have stepped into a jewellery shop otherwise." Tsuna finally tore his eyes off of his boyfriend to the bomber.

"Jewellery? How do you know that?"

The green eyes shined as his boss asked him something. "I've actually studied the whole map of Namimori to remember it by heart. You never know if there will be assassins or some other danger and I need to get you to a safe place!" he declared proudly. "As your right-hand I'll always be prepared, Juudaime!" Tsuna laughed nervously.

"What are you herbivores loitering around?" Once again Tsuna turned quickly back to the voice. He saw Hibari now standing near them, glaring at Yamamoto and Gokudera unhappily. "Aren't you supposed to be at work, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna jumped. "Hiee! I totally forgot!" he exclaimed and looked at the clock on his wrist. The meeting had already started five minutes ago! He was so dead!

"We need to go, guys! Or Reborn and Xanxus are going to hunt us down!" The brunet panicked.

"Tseh, if that Xanxus bastard will even try to touch Juudaime I'm going to blow up his ass!"

"Maa, maa. You don't have to go that far, Gokudera." Despite his calming words, Yamamoto's eyes shone worry too. Tsuna ruffled his hair, trying to think clearly and then placed a haste kiss on the skylark's cheek. The older man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, we need to go!" The young boss sprinted ahead to let Yamamoto and Gokudera catch him. "See you at home!"

"Wait! Juudaime!"

"Haha! This is fun!"

"It's not fun, baseball-idiot!"

And so they ran back to the waiting arms of scary mafia men, all of Hibari's rare visit to a shop forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6 - Day 6

A/N: Exactly 1111 words :D Haha~

I'm sorry and I'm not sorry about this chapter. I tried to keep this fic only cute but then suddenly someone threw sexual tension into my face and and and… I'll stop making poor excuses. It's still T rated anyway. And kinda cute. Kinda. I just wanted to write this, okay? Don't judge!

It's Finland's Independence Day today so I'm off to celebrate it (or I would be if I didn't have this annoyingly persistent flu). See you tomorrow!

PS. You'll find answers to anon comments at the end of the chapter. Sorry for being a horrible author and not answering them until now ;_; Also, please keep commenting! I love comments! Thank you, dears~

* * *

Day 6

Three days. Kyoya let the rainbow Christmas lights be alone for three days.

Discouraged, Tsuna sighed. He felt like crying over his beautiful lights that were now dumbed into the very same trashcan they had been in before. The post-it note also had disappeared miraculously like it had never existed.

Tsuna had written such bold words on it too. _'Do not take these down or you will find them hanging somewhere else!'_ He had said that but…

No! The brunet had sworn then that he would make Hibari love those lights and if he'd said so, he'd also make it happen. When the day ended, his boyfriend would love those lights and never dim their beautiful shimmer again. But how to do that?

Tsuna's brows furrowed as he tried to think. Simply putting them up on the window wasn't enough, he had already proved that. Carefully he picked up the lights to untangle them. Should he put them somewhere Hibari would suddenly find them without warning? Like Tsuna had done with his Advent Calendar? He shook his head slightly. That didn't seem quite right either. It would only annoy the man and make him hate the lights more than he did now.

 _What would Reborn do?_ Tsuna found himself thinking. The hitman was an archetype of a man who got what he wanted. Tsuna just had to think like his sadistic, pervert tuto—

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide. He could do _that_. But… his cheeks turned red and he bit his lower lip. It was quite extreme. He couldn't do something like that! Or… could he? He pondered it for a while longer and when he found no other way around it, he decided to man up. It was his boyfriend, geez. And he really, really wanted Kyoya to warm up to the idea that Christmas was mostly fun. Tsuna put a hand to his mouth, feeling his cheeks burn even brighter. Fun indeed. He groaned loudly.

 _Just do it, Tsuna. Just do it._

* * *

He heard the door slam in the hallway. Kyoya was home.

Tsuna fought the urge to escape to a far far away land where no one knew him. God, he was embarrassed. He was used to do… things with Kyoya – he was his boyfriend, _lover_ , for god's sake – but never had he done anything like this on his own free will. So, in other words, this was a new situation for the raven too and there were couple of possible outcomes. One, Kyoya would hit him for moving around in such a vulgar outfit. Two, the man would… jump on him. Three, Tsuna didn't know what the third option would be but it's definitely something he didn't want to witness. So, with new determination to survive from whatever was to come (if it went well, Kyoya was soon a Christmas light lover) Tsuna positioned himself on his knees, knowing he looked ridiculous. What had he been thinking? This kind of think would go well with a _girl_ but Tsuna wasn't even cute or pretty—

"Tsunayoshi, are you he—" Kyoya had opened the door while Tsuna had been panicking inside his head. The black haired man stood by the door, eyes glued to the bed where Tsuna sat. His mouth was hanging open. Tsuna had never felt so self-conscious. He was wearing one of Hibari's dress shirts, a purple one, but the shirt was too big for him so it hang too long and didn't quite hide his shoulders. He had also wrapped himself with the colorful Christmas lights which were burning brightly. He bet his face was burning just as brightly considering how hot and embarrassed he felt that moment.

A minute passed and Kyoya still hadn't moved. His eyes were glued to the younger man and Tsuna shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Um, K-Kyoya? Are you okay?"

Finally, the words seemed to do the trick and the older man snapped out of whatever was going on in his mind and hid his face into his hand. Was… was he facepalming? Oh sh… "Kyoya?" Tsuna asked urgently. If the man decided to punish him for what he had done, he wanted to know as soon as possible. He wasn't crazy enough to stay in the room with the angry man and he didn't feel like fighting either. Especially when he was trying to decrease Kyoya's urge to fight!

The pale hand moved from the eyes to the mouth. He said something but the palm muted the words. His eyes were locked on the wall beside him, gleaming strangely and his cheeks were pink. Tsuna blinked, cocking his head to the side. He didn't look murderous which was good. Did that mean he was safe? And actually succeeding? Tsuna relaxed a little, his heartbeat slowing down.

It took another minute until Kyoya was ready to face the younger man. Though, he still didn't quite do that yet. His eyes were hid behind his bangs as he spoke. "Please tell me, what on earth are you doing?"

Tsuna let out a sheepish laugh. He played with the hem of Kyoya's shirt. "Uh, I was just…" his voice faded out, not sure if he should say the truth. Kyoya's eyes were still hidden so he wasn't sure.

"Just what?"

 _Say it, Tsuna, or you'll never reach your goal_. He straightened out his posture a little, he went with the truth. "You ignored the post-it note I wrote to you and threw _my_ lights away. I said I'd hang them somewhere else if you did so now you have to bear the consequences."

Grey eyes met the brown ones. A smirk slowly spread on the man's lips. "Is that so? You aren't possible saying you're punishing me?"

Tsuna faltered, not feeling so confident anymore. "Well…"

He couldn't end his sentence in peace because suddenly the black haired man was walking to the bed with long steps. In a heartbeat Tsuna was laying on his back on the bed, Hibari hovering above him, holding his hands from both sides of his head. The man leaned in, closer and closer until they almost touched each other. Something jumped inside Tsuna's abdomen, waiting eagerly.

"You're one sly little animal, aren't you?" Hibari leaned even lower until he was next to Tsuna's ear, breathing hot air against his skin and whispered with a rough voice, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna felt hot and cold shivers prickling his skin where Kyoya's skin, breath, everything touched him. Their breaths became one, their skins melted together. Kyoya had always been the only one to make Tsuna feel so wanted, so special and so connected with anyone. He was Kyoya, Kyoya was him. They were one. They'd always be.

* * *

Answering time!

suzie: You may. He really is the cutest!

Guest: Glad you were able to get your daily dose of cute ^^

Pipe Dream: Thanks for many comments! As you can see I'm trying my best with updating every day. And I've succeeded! Hope you still like the chapters :3 We still have a long way to go.


	7. Chapter 7 - Day 7

A/N: I'm a Tsuna bully. I like to make him suffer. Haha~ Okay, so this chapter is one of those not basic cute ones but no worries, the next chapter will make up for it. I just wanted Tsuna to have a conversation with someone and make some long distance plans. Oh, it's going to be so much fun! A little announcement: I'm going to be super busy next couple of days. Like, tomorrow I have school and choir practice till 8PM and then I need to study for my test. Day after tomorrow I have to study more and then I have this Christmas party I need to attend. On Thursday I'm going to take the test and after it see my friend (I think), on Friday my choir has a concert and I'm going to meet my other friend. And finally Saturday, I'm going home. So, praise me if I'm actually able to write and publish a chapter every day! That's all of it, see ya tomorrow~ I hope…

* * *

Day 7

Tsuna sat at his desk in Vongola's Japan office, reading dreadfully boring papers. He tried to concentrate, for real, since no one was actually around and he had silence and peace to work without interruptions. Usually the interruption was his guardians, fighting over stupid things or Reborn, just making his work harder for fun. Tsuna thanked all the spirits and gods Kyoya wasn't one of those who spent time at his office. Otherwise he would never get work done. Or worse, the skylark saw it as his duty to _make sure_ he did the work. Tsuna shuddered, his thoughts turning into his sometimes scary boyfriend.

His eyes were glazed over, not making sense of the text in front of him and his mind played the scene from the morning. When he'd woken up, the other side of the bed been already empty but Tsuna hadn't paid much attention to it. Kyoya usually started his rounds early in the morning and then continued his day with his mafia work. Tsuna had been out of the reality for quite a long time, trying to wake up, until his mind started to register the odd glow from above him. His Christmas lights were lit and once again hanging over the window. Tsuna still couldn't stop the victorious smile. It didn't feel quite real yet that he'd actually won this round. It was such a great feeling and he got new energy to make Hibari a Christmas person.

Tsuna didn't notice when he'd leaned his head into his hand and started to stare dreamily at the opposite wall, but he got a reminder of not slacking off at work in a form of a heart attack and his tutor.

"Well, you look chipper today, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna jumped up on his chair, eyes wide and startled. Reborn stood in front of him, looking almost bored with his reaction.

"R-Reborn, when did you come in?" the brunet squeaked. He tried to clear his throat.

"While you were making out with that wall." Tsuna blushed, averting his eyes. Reborn's nonchalant expression turned into a sly smirk as he leaned over the table to the boy. "Didn't know you had an obsession with white walls," he said, "or could it be that it's not the wall but a certain carnivore?"

"W-Why would you think that?" Tsuna still didn't meet the black eyes. He heard the hitman chuckle.

"Must have been quite a night…" Tsuna felt eyes taking him in from head to toes. "Considering how painfully you sit. Your posture is worse than after the last summer's training camp with the Varia."

"Rebooorn!" Tsuna gave in and whined. He didn't whine like that anymore, not usually, but the not-so-nice home tutor of his was making stupid comments and he didn't like them at all. And he couldn't even deny the redness of his cheeks, either. The brunet couldn't remember the last time Reborn's grin had been as wide as it was now. Maybe when the man had caught Tsuna and Hibari on their first date way back. Oh no, once again a memory he didn't want to recall!

"Stop being such a baby, Tsuna," the hitman said, not looking too threatening, though. He simply sat on Tsuna's desk and started playing with Leon. "Are you going to tell what makes you ignore your work or do I have to force it out of you?"

Tsuna groaned and buried his head into his hands but gave up. He started to explain his plan of trying to get Kyoya into Christmas mood and how he'd actually succeeded last night with the Christmas lights. He left out some details, though. Reborn didn't have to know everything and he knew the man was only going to tease him about it anyway. So, after a vague explanation, Tsuna almost froze in horror when he heard Reborn's dark chuckle.

"Interesting," the man muttered, playing with the gun shaped chameleon. Out of routine Tsuna eyed it warily. Reborn looked too content with something. "I never thought I'd say this, Dame-Tsuna, but I'm proud of you."

"Eh?"

"Looks like my lessons haven't gone in waste. Well done!"

Tsuna hid himself into his arms and hoped he'd drown into them. He groaned, "That doesn't make me happy at all!" As he had feared, he was becoming like Reborn – sly and sadistic. But it was for Christmas and that was… okay? Right?

"So what's your next plan of action?"

Tsuna came out of his hiding spot, pondering the question. He didn't really know. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think I'm going to try to bake with him next or something."

"That's so ordinary," Reborn said. "But might work."

"Well, do you have better ideas then?" Tsuna huffed and regretted the question even before he finished saying it.

"Hmm? How about you wrap yourself a little more." His smile was wicked. "Like into wrapping paper and give yourself to him as a Christmas present?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not? You almost did it once."

"Whatever but no." Reborn rolled his eyes. Leon was now in a shape of a hammer, reminding Tsuna of all those painful wakeup calls of his teenage years. Unconsciously he leaned back, away from danger.

Reborn wasn't interested in hurting him today, fortunately. "Your loss." A silence fell over them and Tsuna was about to continue his work. Before he could make sense of the words once again, Reborn spoke.

"I have something in mind." Tsuna glanced at him, curious.

"What is it?"

Finally Reborn looked at him, eyes glinting in a way that Tsuna knew too well. He was planning something Tsuna wouldn't like. The young boss narrowed his eyes.

"Reborn?" he asked but his tone was warning. Reborn hopped off of his desk and headed for the door.

"Not going to tell you, Dame-Tsuna." When he opened the door, he added. "But make sure you both are home on the 12th."

Tsuna made sure to remember not to be home.

* * *

Anon answers:

(There were two Guests so not sure if they're the same person or different. Going to answer them separately, thought.)

Guest1: IT WAS RIGHT! HOPE IT WASN'T TOO INTENSE THOUGH!

Guest2: Yep, yep, wonder what it will mean ;)

Pipe Dream: Well, sometimes Tsuna's such a girl. He might deny it but we all know it :D Glad you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 8

A/N: This chapter's not that long nor that good but hey, I wrote it in a hurry in the middle of night. It's 1:30 am here. Sigh, need to sleep now. See you tomorrow! I hope! Thanks to xmelonBreadx for coming up with the idea of baking, too. :3 Everyone can still suggest me what they want to read about and I'll see what I can do about it.

* * *

Day 8

"And now we take the rolling pin and roll the dough flat."

Tsuna pressed the wooden rolling pin into Kyoya's hand who stood there, not understanding what was going on. Tsuna had snatched him by the elbow once he'd stepped into their apartment and put an apron on him. Kyoya hadn't had a chance to object or even blink an eye. Tsuna had to suppress the laugh that was about to escape from his lips. The stolid man was quite a sight, indeed, and he wished he had a camera (or dared to use it). The red apron looked like it was in a wrong place (on Hibari it was) and the rolling pin was held up like a weapon. Tsuna reached his hand to correct its position. Kyoya quietly complied.

"C'mon now. Let's bake some Christmas cookies!"

Kyoya's lips were but a thin line. "I don't want to."

The brunet bit his lip so not a sound would escape. He wanted to laugh, do anything. His Kyoya was just so adorable. Instead he continued baking because he wanted to avoid being bitten to death.

"Tsunayoshi, I refuse to do something so herbivorous," Kyoya declared and put the tool down on a kitchen counter. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Please, just try it once," he pleaded, making eye contact. "For me."

He saw the inner battle of the skylark. His eyes weren't quite as cold as Tsuna knew he wanted them to be and Tsuna realized he had won with his puppy eyes once Kyoya tersely turned to the counter and started to mash the dough with the rolling pin. Tsuna kept his mouth shut about how the tool wasn't actually used like that.

He took some flour into his hand and put it under the dough so it wouldn't stick to the table top. He glanced at the man beside him, smiling affectionately. The older man's face was crunched up with concentration and a… fighting spirit? It was like the man was going to a war against the dough. A light giggle finally escaped from Tsuna. Hibari's eyes turned to him dramatically and Tsuna laughed more. He really was cute like that.

On a whim Tsuna ran his index finger in flour and then draw a long white line over Kyoya's nose. The raven's nose turned up in a way that would have made a stronger man run away crying. Tsuna just leaned in and landed a kiss on top of the floured nose.

"It's not that bad, right?" he asked as he turned back to his unfinished cookies. He nudged Kyoya's hip with his own. "It's fun. Christmas is fun."

"…" Kyoya's death glare lagged the actual threat of death. Happily Tsuna continued baking, letting the man get used to the idea of having fu—

A handful of flour was mashed into Tsuna's face and he coughed. He tried to open his eyes while not getting any of the white powder into his eyes. Once he managed to do that and stopped sneezing he turned to the smiling man with a glare. It didn't make that damn happy smile falter at all. Instead, Tsuna thought, it made Kyoya smile wider.

"You're right," Kyoya said, dusting his flour coated hands clean. "This is fun."

Tsuna showed the man his tongue childishly but ended up regretting his whim when a lot of flour went into his mouth and he started coughing again. It tasted awful.


	9. Chapter 9 - Day 9

A/N: Didn't check the chapter for typos and errors because I'm in a hurry. See you tomorrow (I hope)!

* * *

Day 9

This year it had taken only three hours to lure Kyoya to join Tsunayoshi. Three hours. Last year it had taken an entire day and the ex-prefect was ashamed of himself. When had he become so soft? He admitted he had a soft point to Tsunayoshi's large, puppy eyes and radiating smile but he prided himself of being a tough opponent. Not easy to stray out of his chosen path.

Tsunayoshi had done it this year.

Making sure to galre at every single passing person, Kyoya followed the smaller boy into a shopping mall. It was too crowded and he hated it with passion. He wanted to bite them all to death just for being there and crowding. The more the people the more they broke rules.

In the end he just decided to keep a close eye on everyone. He really was getting soft if just an image of a disappointed omnivore made him avoid hurting anyone. He gritted his teeth in frustration and continued following few feet behind. He caught two female and three male glancing occasionally at _his_ Tsunayoshi with something other than an innocent curiosity in their ugly eyes.

Maybe it was good he tagged along. At least he now had a chance to break bones if anyone even dared to think about touching _his_ omnivore.

Kyoya didn't share.

Christmas shopping was one hell of a struggle and the skylark knew Tsunayoshi hated it just as much as he did. Maybe not the shopping part but the people one. It was beyond his understanding why the other man still went through the trouble to buy them himself when he could just easily order everything online. He passed the question with a silent notion that it was Tsunayoshi he was talking about.

He let his eyes rest intently on a brown mane which was bouncing up and down with the Sky himself. There was a light spring on his feet as he made 'ooh' and 'aah' voices at every single Christmas thing he saw in his way. Kyoya would have rolled his eyes if he was a lesser man. Instead he just sighed inwardly at his boyfriend's childishness. Every single piece that was related to Christmas seemed to excite the boy a little too much. The reindeer, Santa Clauses (Hibari narrowed his eyes especially much at the red clothed figures but restrained from biting them to death for Tsunayoshi's sake), lights, little kids who were just like Tsunayoshi…

This time Kyoya couldn't suppress the eye-roll nor the tender smile that crept to his face. Was that boy really nineteen? Though, the way he acted was part of his charm that Kyoya couldn't help but love. As well as his stupid plans to make him love Christmas. Yes, Kyoya had seen through them. He wasn't stupid but he had kept quiet about them. It was amusing to see him try (though, most of the times he'd wanted to hide and rip everything that even reminded him of Christmas apart). He stopped as Tsunayoshi stopped near the rack of ugly jumpers. Kyoya tilted his head, amused. The boy didn't seem to notice he didn't need any of those childish plans. The grey eyes softened as excitement shone openly from the brown ones. Just watching Tsunayoshi being all happy and enthusiastic was enough to make Kyoya try to love things Tsunayoshi loved.

He didn't promise anything, though.


	10. Chapter 10 - Day 10

A/N: So, so so sosososo tired. But I wrote it. It's 3AM here right now (and I'll sleep for three days straight when this week is over) and I just stopped studying. As well as writing this but anyway. Sorry for yesterday's chapter. I dunno, it was kinda boring I think but I wrote it in ten minutes, so xD Also, this? Well, it didn't come out as I first though but that happens when you don't plan your stories beforehand. This isn't so happy, buuut I think it had to happen. Because Kyoya's not the most patient man around. Just read and find out :D Once again, can't concentrate on checking the chapter out for typos and so on. I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow!

* * *

Day 10

Tsuna knew he didn't have a good fashion sense. Reborn always said it the worst way possible and even Gokudera sometimes hid his mouth, like he wanted to say something but couldn't because of his dedication to his boss. But Tsuna was quite confident that when it came to Christmas jumpers he knew the best.

Because of course a Christmas tree green jumpers with reindeer and snowflakes were beautiful. Of course! Especially when the reindeers made funny faces. They made Tsuna laugh so it meant they were pretty nice jumpers.

Kyoya should love them too.

He was already wearing his when he approached the unguarded man, his gift hidden behind his back. He was lucky he'd found those yesterday on their shopping trip.

Kyoya rose his eyes from the paper when Tsuna stood beside him. The brunet smiled sweetly, feeling excited.

"Kyoya, I have something for you." He chuckled at the cautious face his boyfriend was making.

"What is it?"

"Hmm, try to guess!"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, trying to look behind the smaller man's back. "Is it something related to… Christmas." It was like even the word Christmas was hard for him to say. Like it tasted bad and he didn't want to taste it any longer.

Tsuna nodded, trying not to roll his eyes. "Of course it is," he said. Kyoya would love the jumpers and soon…

"I don't want it."

Tsuna sighed. "Are we back to this point again?"

"We're not back to any point because we never moved on from anything," was a simple answer as the raven turned back to his paper. The discussion was over.

…Like hell it was. Tsuna stopped playing around and pushed the jumper to Kyoya's lap, blocking his sight to the news. Kyoya growled at the jumper.

"Look what I bought yesterday!" Tsuna almost exclaimed. "Isn't it beautiful? And look, I have the same shirt." He laughed lightly. "They're couple jumpers."

Hibari glared at the one on his lap and then to the one on Tsuna. "Take that off, it's ugly."

The brunet's smile dropped. Was it really ugly? Had his fashion sense failed him again? He bit his lip, trying not to feel sad. If it really was that ugly then… no. It wasn't ugly. Tsuna shook his head hardly. Of course it wasn't because he knew about the jumpers the best! Kyoya just hated Christmas so much that he saw the shirt ugly. With new confidence Tsuna picked up the now discarded jumper from the floor and pushed it through Kyoya's head. For a while the other man looked confused. Tsuna put to a good use that while.

"C'mon, wear it," he persuaded. "It must not be that ugly."

"It is. Leave me alone."

"No." They glared at each other. Neither of them was ready to give up.

"It's perfect for the holiday season," Tsuna fired back.

"I don't care about any season." The jumper was pulled off over the head. The black hair was ruffled.

"Like I said, Christmas is fun and this. Shirt. Is. Funny." Shirt was pushed back and once again pulled off and thrown to the floor.

"Tsunayoshi, no one wants that kind of jumper."

Tsuna blinked, finally breaking the intense eye contact.

"Eh? O-Of course someone would wear it," he stuttered. "Why else would they sell it?"

"They sell it so they can fool idiots like you to buy it." Tsuna's face fell, eyes dropping to the floor. That really hurt. There were idiot and fool at the same sentence.

Kyoya was quiet too but Tsuna didn't look up to see his expression. He didn't care. The words made it quite clear that his input wasn't needed. He'd gone too far and that selfish, insensitive man wasn't ready to say it nicely. Though, he'd known Hibari wasn't the most sensitive man on earth. It still didn't mean it wouldn't hurt sometimes.

He heard Kyoya sigh. "Tsunayoshi, I-"

"Yeah, whatever," Tsuna said, turning around. "I get it. Sorry for being too pushy." He started to walk away but before he exited the door, he turned around to look at the man. Kyoya's face was troubled, full of emotions he usually didn't show. Something close to regret. Tsuna smiled a little but knew it wasn't a happy smile. A sad one, maybe. "Sorry, really. I just thought it was nice but. Yeah. Forget it." His voice faltered away. "Sorry."

Tsuna was about to exit the room when the chair squeaked against the floor and suddenly strong arms were hugging him from behind. A quiet "I'm sorry" was whispered to his ear and head pressed against the shoulder. "It's ugly but I'll keep it."

"That's really not the best way to apologize," Tsuna muttered but the sadness and anger were both gone from his voice. His smile wasn't as sorrowful as it had been a moment ago. He touched the hands around his abdomen and pressed back against the strong chest. "You're still forgiven."

Kyoya grunted as answer. Tsuna enjoyed the light silence around them now that the fight was over. After time that felt like hours but had to be only minutes, he broke the tranquil atmosphere. "You're going to make your evening rounds soon, right?"

"Hn."

Tsuna shifted a little, wondering for a while if he should say what he was thinking or was it still pushing too far. The man had just said he'd keep the jumper but it didn't mean he liked it… But still. He had to put the fear aside. "It's cold outside. Would it be too much to ask if you'd wear that… jumper?"

A silence answered him. Tsuna tried again. "I mean, even if it's really that… ugly, it's still warm. And I don't want you to get cold!" The ending was said fast, in fear of being interrupted by an angry protest. It didn't come, though.

"…Fine." It was said between a heavy sigh. Tsuna smiled brightly, turning around in the arms. He kissed the taller man deeply.

"Let's not fight again, okay?" He knew they'd fight still many fight in the future because sometimes they just couldn't agree on everything. That was life. But after those arguments Tsuna felt like they were many times closer to each other.

Kyoya knew that too but he just said "hn" and a small smile caressed his thin lips. No matter if the argument was small or big, they always came back to each other, both ready to apologize and forget just to be together. They couldn't live apart, they'd once tried, but it had ended with more tears and yearning for other's company. Even on Kyoya's part. He was a lone wolf yet he couldn't live without Tsuna.

"Let's put that jumper on, then!"

* * *

Three hours later.

Kusakabe had watched his boss for a while now, not sure what to do. The man was wearing his usual black coat but not his dress shirt and tie. Instead he had that hideous Christmas jumper on him Kusakabe had never believed anyone to wear.

After an hour he was still thinking if he dared to ask. He had his suspicions (which was a certain young brunet) but he really, really wanted to know how Kyoya had agreed to wear that thing.

Grey eyes finally landed on Kusakabe, who in turn looked quickly elsewhere. Man, Kyoya had caught him staring. A cold sweat slid down his temple.

"Speak," Kyoya ordered. "You've wanted to say something for a while now. Say it."

Fighting the rising panic, Kusakabe squeezed his eyes shut and after opening them again, he asked. "Ano, Kyo-san. Why are you wearing that jumper?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed, like he wanted to rip something (or someone) apart and Kusakabe stepped back unconsciously. It was unusual, though, that the other man didn't rip anything apart but simply said, "Shut up or I'll bite you to death" and walked off, to bite some poor soul to death. Kusakabe blinked, feeling confused.

He really had to find out how Tsuna had done that. Next time he said the brunet, he'd ask.


	11. Chapter 11 - Day 11

A/N: I'm facepalming. Because of myself. Ehh… Anyway, sorry for not publishing this chapter yesterday ;w; I was busy, you see. So today you'll get two chapters instead! And I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with this. Like, this chapter and the entire story. Haha~

* * *

Day 11

Today was very weird for Kyoya.

It started early in the morning when he'd woke up for the day, getting ready for his rounds and work. He left the bed like every day, quietly so the quietly snoring brunet wouldn't wake up. He showered, dressed up and made some breakfast. This far everything was like always, peaceful and just like Kyoya liked it. Then, he hit the toilet to do, you know, his usual business. Only that when he opened the toilet's cover, he stopped on his track and actually rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

There was, taped on the cover, a happily smiling snowman waving at him. Slowly Kyoya shut the cover and backed out of the room. After a minute of thinking, the only think he could muster out was, "What the hell?"

And Kyoya never swore.

Deciding to ignore whatever it was he'd just witnessed, the baffled man left the house in a hurry.

* * *

After five hours of biting the unruly herbivores to death, Hibari had forgotten about the disturbing snowman. Once entering his house, he heard no greeting so he assumed his omnivore was at work. It was Friday so Reborn must be working him to the bone. Not thinking much about it, Kyoya was ready to take a nap.

He settled himself comfortably on the sofa, closing his eyes when,

"Hibari. Hibari."

Hibrird landed on his chest. With a content smile Hibari lifted his index finger to pet his yellow bird. Only that his finger met something that definitely wasn't feathers. He opened his eyes warily and the first thing he noticed was a red hat – a Christmas hat – that the yellow fluff ball was wearing. Kyoya's eyes narrowed. Hibrid sang happily the school anthem.

The hat was quickly removed and Hibird continued his flight. Kyoya let his eyes follow the bird, wondering a little what was going on. He had his suspicions, though.

His sharp ears caught a quiet huff that he knew well. Kyoya didn't know what to expect but when he turned his eyes to his box weapon, a hedgehog Roll, he took in a sudden breath. The purple animal was looking up at him with a small blush and a Christmas hat _and Christmas tree decoration hanging on his spikes._ With a deep growl Kyoya removed all the ugly ornaments from his pet and then petted the little one too.

Tsunayoshi was pretty smile, Kyoya had never actually seen how sly he could be. But this. He knew Kyoya had a soft spot for little animals (he counted Tsunayoshi as one too, even though he resembled more of a lion nowadays) and used the fact for his own profit. He should have felt irritated since Tsunayoshi was trying to fool him. He'd even used his pets, trying to make them look all cute (they really were cute). But instead of feeling the usual flare of annoyance and anger, Hibari felt a smirk on his face. He was excited and felt proud of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but look forward what else was to come.

Closing his eyes once more Kyoya let himself fall asleep and when he woke up, Tsunayoshi was back. He didn't feel like working, which was rare, so of course he didn't go to his office. Instead he settled on following the brunet's every move with a wicked smirk and laughed a little every time he saw the smaller man shiver in fright. He also kept finding random Christmas things around the house from places he couldn't foresee (for example his shoes, under the remote control, freezer and the ceiling above their bed. He didn't comment any of it and he saw it bothered Tsunayoshi.

If the Sky wanted war with him, that's what he got. He wouldn't attack but he'd make the effort harder for his loved one.

That's what you did those you loved, right?


	12. Chapter 12 - Day 12

A/N: For some reason or another I love writing from Reborn's point of view. Let's hope I'll get an inspiration to write a chapter from Tsuna's pov tomorrow.

* * *

Day 12

Chaos. That was a word for Reborn's liking.

A tall, lean and dangerous looking man – also known as Reborn in his adult form – leaned against a wall and observed the scene in front of him. Yes, it was a chaos and all thanks to himself. He felt pretty proud of himself.

When he'd heard couple of days before from Tsuna about his plan, he'd gotten excited and of course wanted to put his effort in too. Dame-Tsuna should be grateful instead of flailing in panic, like he was at the moment. Though, it made everything much funnier. They didn't call him a sadist for nothing, after all.

He still remembered his idiot student's face when he'd opened the door for them. He'd clearly forgotten Reborn's words but that was his own fault, not the hitman's. He'd even been nice enough to warn him about his visit. The horror in the brown eyes made him still smirk. But that's not all, Hibari's deathly aura had made things even better.

The man in a fine suit rose a single brown while watching the tenth generation of Vongola Famiglia run around the small apartment decorating this and that. The arrangement made no sense, it was just as dysfunctional as the family itself.

The plan itself, though, was much cleverer than just bringing bunch of young adults together to do Christmas stuff together. No, that would just annoy the skylark (and it did, considering a nerve on Hibari's temple that might burst any minute). The magic of this was…

"What are you doing?" Reborn turned his gleaming eyes to the panting and very angry brunet. The kid looked ready force the answer out of Reborn if necessary and that said a lot about his anger level.

Rebern scoffed. "If you don't catch my brilliant plan, Dame-Tsuna, then you're stupider than I ever thought."

"Plan? How is this—" Tsuna decided to cut himself in the middle of the sentence and huffed. He leaned against the wall beside the hitman. "So this is a plan? A plan to gain what exactly?"

Reborn rolled his eyes like he was bored. Inside he was more amused than for a long time. "To get your darling to like Christmas, of course. Didn't you say yourself you want to have a lovey-dovey Christmas with your honey-bear?"

Tsuna grimaced at the nicknames. Reborn knew neither the Sky nor the Cloud used those words, almost never. Only in special occasions. They were such a guys. Reborn rolled his eyes again. It was basics of a romantic relationship to call your loved one with adoring nicknames. Sometimes his student was so dense. But whatever worked for them…

"Yeah! That's exactly what I mean!" the brunet exclaimed, now pushing himself off the wall to look more serious. Not that Reborn could ever take him seriously. The older man smirked and that railed Tsuna up more. "Just look, how could this… this chaos help anything?"

"Ah, chaos," Reborn said with a slur like he was talking to a lover. How he loved that word. There was an explosion in the kitchen and after that an angry shout from Gokudera. The fire alarm started to blare as Lambo and I-Pin ran out to avoid the noise. And in the middle of this all, Hibari and Mukuro stared each other down, holding Christmas decorations in their hands.

Reborn met Tsuna's now orange eyes. "Well, if you just looked around a little, you'd see," he answered simply and pointed to the direction of the glaring Mist and Cloud. Tsuna followed the two rivals with worry. Then, something unusual happened that got Tsuna jump up in surprise.

"Kufufu, little bridie can't even handle some decoration," Mukuro teased and went to place some lights up to the window. It happened so fast that if Tsuna or Reborn hadn't been trained to this, they wouldn't have seen the man even move. "Bet you can't even place them nicely anywhere. I bet Tsunayoshi-kun will eventually get fed up with you because you're so dull…"

"Shut up, herbivore," Hibari growled. "I'm going to show you who's dull."

And then there was a battle of decorating on. Tsuna followed all this with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Reborn just smiled innocently and knew his mission was complete.

He'd gotten Hibari decorate the house (which would be in ruins any minute, thanks to all the Guardians) and Tsuna was a step closer of getting Hibari accept the fact it was December. Also, he got his fun while watching the panicking brunet and a childish battle between the two oldest guardians.

The best part was, though, that after this Hibari wouldn't take the decoration off thanks to the Mist's words and Tsuna had to admit Reborn was a genius. It was quite a good day for the Italian.


	13. Chapter 13 - Day 13

A/N: I seem to repeat a lot the name "Kyoya" in this chapter. I guess it's okay. I really didn't know what to write today so I used day 14th's content here and now I have no idea what to write tomorrow 8) Okay, wait. I think I know. My friend gave me a suggestion and I might use that. Let's see what comes out of it.

* * *

Day 13

It was visible how much frustration was bottled up inside Kyoya. To be honest, Tsuna was more than a little worried that despite all of Reborn's reassurance that yesterday's visit had more negative effect than positive. Their small flat was full of decoration, left haphazardly here and there (even though Tsuna thought about it warmly he knew Kyoya didn't appreciate it as much if at all) and kitchen's oven was destroyed by Gokudera who was horrible at cooking. Brown eyes wandered over all this to the black haired, sulking man.

There was no choice. He'd rather avoid it but Kyoya needed it now.

Tsuna stood from his place and placed his manga down. The other man didn't look up from his papers when he approached. Kyoya was working even though it was a weekend but that's how he's always been. Hardworking. So unlike Tsuna but that was okay. Sometimes opposites complement each other.

"Kyoya," Tsuna called quietly. He didn't get an answer. Tsuna winced. "Kyoya, I have a suggestion."

There was still no answer but Tsuna took it as a cue to continue. He cleared his throat. He really didn't want to but he had to. The level of Kyoya's stress was high today and if he tried to even say a word 'Christmas' in front of Hibari then…

"Kyoya, fight me."

Finally the other man looked at him, something akin to interest in his eyes. If the situation had been any other, Tsuna would have smiled. "Let's fight," he repeated and now saw a smirk slowly forming to the man's lips. Kyoya needed this, he had to fight. Tsuna didn't like it at all but he knew a good, challenging fight lowered Kyoya's stress level and if that was what it needed in order him not to fight on Christmas Eve, then Tsuna was ready to do it.

With new determination Tsuna entered his hyper dying will mode, eyes glowing fire. "I'm ready, omnivore," Kyoya said, taking out his tonfa and letting the purple fire out.

"Not here," Tsuna said. The last thing he wanted was their apartment destroyed. "Follow me."

That ended up with Tsuna leading the way, pushing himself forward with his flames and Kyoya following close behind. After passing jogging and extremely yelling Ryohei ("EXTREME RUN, SAWADA! HIBARI!") and ignoring all the curious stares (Tsuna didn't know what was wrong with Namimori since no one seemed to be afraid of them, just _curious_ ), they arrived to a clearing within the forest. They took their stances and charged at the same time.

They fell to the familiar pattern, knowing each other's moves well, occasionally doing something unexpected so neither of them would get bored (basically HIbari). Hit, kick, fly further, summon Natsu, hit, hit, kick, hit… Finally Tsuna spoke.

"Kyoya," he said with a calm voice. Kyoya didn't answer, just concentrated on their spar. "Do you remember how you started a fight with Gokudera last year?"

"Hn." _Yes, I do. What about it, Tsunayoshi_?

If Tsuna wasn't in his dying will mode, he would have rolled his eyes. "Please don't do that this year. There is enough milk for both Roll and Uri."

A grunt and narrowed eyes. Tsuna got a punch in and Kyoya staggered few feet further but balanced himself as fast as lightning.

"And please, _please,_ ignore Mukuro if he starts to sing a song about birds with the tune of Jingle Bells."

"That pineapple herbivore." A deep growl was full of hate and Tsuna decided to fight harder. He hadn't tried hard enough yet, it seemed, if the older male had time to hate. A quite nasty kick, strengthened with flames, hit Tsuna's jaw. It'd bruise later but neither of them were too worried. It'd heal. Just like Kyoya's broken lip would.

"Kyoya," Tsuna continued after ten minutes of silence. Both of them were starting to tire out, their pants coming out more regularly than a moment before. "Just please, only this once, don't set our Christmas tree on fire. You don't want to explain to the firemen why you did it, do you?"

There was a recognition in the grey eyes. Finally Kyoya sighed, only barely heard since it was mixed with a tired panting. "Fine." He must have remembered the trouble it brought last year. Good. That was better than Tsuna had expected.

Finally Kyoya stopped and Tsuna followed silently. The latter observed the former closely, trying to find traces of frustration, anything. But it seemed his plan had worked out and the man was in a quite relaxed mood. Maybe even good. Tsuna let his fire flicker out and smiled to the man. They were both a mess but it was okay. It was also cold, now that they'd stopped moving around. It was when Tsuna realized he didn't have his jacket on. He shivered violently.

Something warm was dropped onto his shoulders. A black and definitely warm knitted cardigan. Kyoya was already walking a few feet ahead of him, his arms bare and in goosebumps. Tsuna wrapped the cardigan tighter around himself and ran to catch the other man. As they entered the woods again, he leaned against him and tried to transfer the warmth he was feeling to Kyoya.

* * *

Anon answers:

Pipe Dream: Great to see you're still excited! It's fun to read your reactions to the chapters :D Also, I seem to write a lot of chapters from Kyo-chan's point of view… I need to stop.


	14. Chapter 14 - Day 14

A/N: Thanks to xmelonBreadx and an anon (who's in tears, you know who you are) from Ao3 for the idea of the chapter. The second one wanted to see them singing some Christmas song and xmelonBreadx said the song at the end would be for Hibari's liking. So it was. :D Hope you like the chapter! I'm going to make some meatballs now. See you tomorrow ^^ It's going to be super cute chapter btw~

I recommend to listen some Christmas songs while reading this.

* * *

Day 14

A silent hum of a car filled the air around them. It was a peaceful and snow-less morning in Namimori and Tsuna and Kyoya were just heading out of the town. Only for a day, though. It was better that you didn't ask what they were going to do in the other city. All Tsuna would say was 'Mafia business' and shudder violently.

The young brunet was sitting on the passenger seat while Kyoya was driving, looking straight to the street in front of them. Tsuna was still sleepy, even the sun hadn't come up yet! Not that it often came during winter time but still. Despite of his drowsiness and a calming hum of a car, he couldn't sleep. The 'Mafia business' kept him wide awake and alert.

And that's the reason he was bored to death.

Kyoya hadn't even tried to make conversation for a past hour and every time Tsuna tried, he answer with grunts and hums. Usually the brunet was okay with that but they still had two hours to go and he swore to god if he had to watch the dark and gloomy streets any longer he would…

Tsuna sighed and tried to think.

He hadn't planned anything for Kyoya today since all he'd thought was he wouldn't have time. He hadn't thought about the ride.

Tsuna sighed again, moving around restlessly. The seatbelt didn't give him much space though so he just ended up wriggling on his seat like a fish. The silence was starting to bother him. He glanced at the radio and thought about putting it on…

Radio.

Slowly he smirked and glanced at the driving man.

"Ne, Kyoya?" An acknowledging hum. "Can I put some music on?"

"Whatever."

With a happy sound that he couldn't keep in, Tsuna started to play around with the radio. First some pop-songs then heavy metal blasted the car. Hibari's eyebrows wrinkled up in disapproval. That wasn't what Tsuna was looking for, though, so he continued channel surfing. Come on, it was December. There had to be a channel which played some…

"Aha!"

Happy Christmas music filled the earlier silence and Hibari's frown got worse. The brunet, feeling now much more awake and calmer, started to sing along.

" _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…_ "

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Hm? _Oh what fun_ … Yes, Kyoya?"

"Shut the radio, please."

Tsuna turned a little on his seat so he was facing Kyoya. The man was now squeezing the driving wheel knuckles white. "But you said I could listen some music."

"Not Christmas songs."

"They are music too." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Just like any other song. Or would that heavy metal be better?"

Hibari grunted but didn't say anything. Tsuna decided it would be safe to push a little more. "And I bet you know these songs too."

A tired, long sigh.

"Try to sing one with me." Before Kyoya had a chance to mouth his opinion, Tsuna continued, "Just one and then I promise to shut the radio."

Soft music filled the silence between the couple. And then finally, "Fine."

"Yes, thank you!" Tsuna smiled widely, feeling excited and happy. He actually got Kyoya sing with him. The Hibari Kyoya! Maybe the man was starting to warm up for Christmas. Just then a new song began and maybe it was bad or just funny for Tsuna when the song turned out to be "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town".

" _Better watch out, better not cry..._ Kyoya, come on!"

If Kyoya wasn't driving, he would have jumped out of the window or buried his face into the wheel in distress. " _Snta Claus 's cmng t twn…_ " he muttered as quietly as possible. Tsuna chuckled, feeling more amused than he'd felt for a long time. A slight blush on the older man's cheeks didn't help his glee at all.

Whole song went like this, Tsuna singing loudly, knowing the lyrics by heart and Kyoya muttering, not actually singing. It was enough for an enthusiastic boy. It was more than he'd ever hoped. Then the song ended and Kyoya was already reaching for the radio when another song started. The raven stopped and Tsuna looked at him in interest. The song was a little creepy, sang acapella and the melody was way too mysterious for Tsuna's liking. It made him nervous for some reason. But Kyoya hummed in approval and surprisingly left the radio on.

"This is passable," he said. "What is this song?"

Tsuna faltered and blinked. Did Kyoya just…? "Oh, err, it's called Carol of the Bells." He paused and glued his eyes to the man. "Do you like it?"

"No but it is okay."

Tsuna snorted. "Okay." To be honest, it was now Tsuna who wanted to turn the radio off but since Kyoya clearly liked the song... And it was a Christmas carol to the boot! He couldn't just turn it off now.

So he let the odd notes play in the car and occupied himself with watching his boyfriend smirking eerily to the song. Tsuna shook his head and swore the world had come to an end.


	15. Chapter 15 - Day 15

A/N: This is slightly longer than couple of previous chapters. And it's both sad and happy, cute and wistful. I like this chapter. Btw, guys! I can't believe it's already 15th day! I can't believe I've lasted this long! Like, what? Now it seriously means I can't give up no matter what. Only 9 days left. I bet I'm going to be sad after this ends ;w; Be sad with me, guys. I can't take it otherwise.

* * *

Day 15

"You promise nothing Christmas related happens today?"

"I promise." Tsuna swore hand on his heart. Kyoya seemed to take the gesture seriously and continued walking through silent streets. The day was starting to dim, the sun set long ago. The air was chillier than yesterday and silently Tsuna wondered if it would snow later. He breathed out a puff of vapour and watched it disappear.

"What are we going to do?"

"Hm?" Tsuna tore his eyes off of the darkening sky and looked at the black haired, curious man. The silver-grey eyes shone a little bit blue and gold under the soft glow of a street light. "Oh, it's something you'll like." He smiled mysteriously. For once Kyoya didn't narrow his eyes, he didn't even look suspicious. He simply drew the brunet closer, a hand on his small waist.

As they walked, quite a long way too but it was okay for both of them, they finally arrived to the familiar environment. Familiar and nostalgic. Kyoya stopped right there and let his eyes rest on his dear school, Nami-middle. The place where everything had started. Everything. The mafia business, eternal friendships, formation of new, unknown feeling and falling in love… It was a place that held more memories than their small kitchen did. Or any other place in Namimori, to be honest. Tsuna knew Kyoya passed the place at least once or twice a week on his rounds but hadn't never actually stepped inside the school after graduating. He saw that in the eyes he loved. That soft hue and longing. Some things never changed and one of those was Kyoya's obsession with his school and the rules. But he had to leave all of that behind, like anyone had to leave something dear behind once they grew up. Getting older wasn't easy. It meant a lot of sacrifices, but one gained just as many new good things through it.

Tsuna sighed and felt a bang in his chest too. It was possible he missed those days just as much as Kyoya did. Maybe even more.

Feeling an embarrassing sting in his eyes, Tsuna pulled out of his blue thoughts and faced his boyfriend with a tender smile. Kyoya turned to him with a questioning eyebrow. "So, I thought we could do something fun today!" he said. "I know it isn't exactly in accordance with the school rules to break into the school grounds this late, especially when we aren't student anymore but…"

"School rules do not apply to me," Kyoya said. "I am the rules."

Tsuna chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Did you bring me here to just roam around or actually do something?"

"Oh, yes!" With a mysterious grin Tsuna opened a big duffel bag he was carrying and drew out a pair of skates. He pushed them to Kyoya. "We're going to ice skate."

Tsuna let himself linger in a happy feeling that came after seeing Hibari's eyes widen in wonder and then, finally, playfulness. Not many would think that a strict Hibari Kyoya actually loved something else than fighting. Ice skating was his secret weakness and Tsuna was more than happy that he'd learned the fact long time ago. That information was paying off now.

"So, shall we go or…?"

Kyoya was already walking fast to the gate and going through it. It was open for those who stayed late at school and they had no problems getting in. Even when they actually didn't have permission, no matter how much Kyoya believed _he was the rules_. Hopefully no one came chase them away or they'd get badly hurt. By Kyoya.

Soon they reached to ice rink, very familiar from the times they'd had PE. Like every winter, it was frozen for student to skate on it and Tsuna and Kyoya were about to take it over for a time being. It was also perfect for them over any public ice rink. No crowding. That was what Tsuna had wanted when he'd thought about doing the one thing Hibari actually liked about winter. He'd succeeded and he'd be having fun himself while on it.

Tsuna was putting the skates on in a steady pace when he heard a blade hit the ice with a sharp click and rose his head. Kyoya was already skating around the rink in an inhuman pace, face deadly serious. Quietly in his mind Tsuna thanked Reborn for his skating lessons. Otherwise he'd be dead meat for the gliding skylark. Finally he joined kyoya and waited until the man was done with his third round and stopped beside him. His cheeks were healthy red due the exercise and the cold, and a very, very small smile played on his lips. Tsuna reached out to right the crooked beanie on the black logs and huffed a laugh.

"Having fun?" he asked innocently and ignored the glare he received because of the word 'fun'. Kyoya ended up shaking his head, not in denial but in amusement.

"Fight me," he declared instead. Tsuna blinked.

"F-Fight? This isn't really fighting, Kyoya," he said.

The taller man ignored him. "Let's go." And then he was gone, already few meters ahead of Tsuna. The brunet looked after him, baffled over the man's enthusiasm, until he let out a sigh and a light laughter. He tilted his head tilted to one side.

"Let's go then," he muttered and took off after Kyoya. He couldn't catch the man, of course, but when they reached their imaginary goal, Tsuna crashed into Kyoya and he didn't mind. He just caught him by waist and let them spin couple of times until gravity took over, made Tsuna slip and dragged the unguarded man down with him. They ended up laying on the cold ice, Tsuna laughing, feeling a little ting pain on his back and Kyoya over him growling a little.

Once again, Nami-middle gave him another good memory he'd still remember when he was all wrinkly and old, his other memories slowly fading away. The memories he shared with Kyoya, though, he'd never forget. He just knew.

After two hours of fooling around (on Tsuna's part since Kyoya was just dragged into it) they were starting to feel cold and decided to head for home. They had still quite long way to walk too.

Just when they were about to pass the gates, Tsuna felt something fall into his eye. He scrubbed it and tried to blink the wetness away. He hadn't noticed he'd stopped until Kyoya tugged the back of his jacket to get his attention. Tsuna looked at him, cheeks red for other reasons than cold.

"This is really herbivorous…" the man muttered, looking at his feet. Tsuna rose his brow, now curious. "But you like that kind of things…"

Taking a pity on the man, Tsuna asked, "What is it?"

Without another word, Kyoya looked up pointedly and the brunet followed his gaze. Then he saw what it was that happened to fall into his eye and a wide grin tugged his lips. He let it blast full force too, since this was better ending for the day than he'd ever even dreamed about.

It was snow, falling slowly down and staying on the ground without melting away once it reached it. The breath caught in Tsuna's throat. It was really beautiful. The snow seemed to lighten up the dark streets instantly, the snowflakes dancing around in the light of the streetlamps. Unconsciously he took Kyoya's mitten covered hand into his own and started to pounce on his feet.

Now it felt like Christmas was really here.

* * *

A/N: It started to snow here, too!

PS. I just read through my earlier chapters and realized they're full of embarrassing typos and grammatical errors. I'm going to fix them once Christmas is over.


	16. Chapter 16 - Day 16

A/N: I get lazier with writing the more I have free time. *rolls eyes* I need to man up. This chapter's a little different since Tsuna's not in a state to do evil plans. Also, if you guess what tv show they're watching, you get ten points. :D

* * *

Day 16

Tsuna lay back down to the twin sized bed, already feeling the strain his sudden rise caused. He felt downright miserable and considered for a fleeting second about wallowing in a self-pity. His head ached, making his eyes see light stars. A cough escaped his burning lips. He looked up to Kyoya who was regarding him with worried eyes. A pale hand touched his forehead and retreated just as quickly.

"You have fever," was all that was said. Tsuna coughed miserably.

"I have to go to work," the brunet muttered but didn't try to stand up. The first time had been bad enough. But he had to get to work or else… It'd been his own carelessness for not wearing enough yesterday. He'd also stayed out in the snow so long that his hair had been damp.

He saw that from Kyoya's eyes which were thin slits as he silently scolded him. He tried to give him a pitiful look.

Kyoya just turned around to the door. "Stay there. I'll call to the office."

"But…" Tsuna tried but was interrupted by a coughing fit. His head bounded harder when he finally stopped.

Maybe it was for the best he stayed home.

Tsuna closed his eyes and listened as Kyoya's short sentences reached his ears. Little by little the deep voice seemed to carry from a faraway place, like the other man wasn't even in the same apartment anymore. Maybe he'd gone out? He had work today too, anyway. He saw how Kyoya would start to make his rounds and beat up some people who looked a lot like adult Lambos. Then he imagined his mother and father there, the brunette woman just smiling happily at Kyoya (who would look very funny because he was surrounded by cows, of course, how else) and the blond man would state that Kyoya wasn't a good man for his Tuna-fish. Tsuna frowned. His dad had no right to say that.

Just when Kyoko entered the picture wearing police outfit Tsuna realized something wasn't quite right with what he saw. He forced his eyes open, feeling how tired and heavy his eyelids were, and saw a white roof. For a while he didn't remember how he'd ended up to his bed after running away from police-Kyoko but then a sudden thought appeared into his mind. Maybe he hadn't even left the bed in the first place. He turned his head slowly, careful of his still heavy head, and checked out the time. It was already twelve. Hadn't he woken up at six to get to work?

So it all had been a dream.

Thank god. If _that_ had been true then he'd have known he'd gone crazy for good.

A silent noise reached his ears. It sounded like television was on. Was someone here to see him or hadn't Kyoya even left in the first place? Wanting to find out, Tsuna sat on the bed carefully. He was quite hungry too. With unbalanced steps he reached the living room and saw his boyfriend sitting there, reading the work related papers. It seemed he didn't even watch television. He wondered why it was even turned on, then.

Tsuna didn't notice when Kyoya had stood up and come to him. He only switched his stare from the soap opera that was on to the man when he heard his name being spoken.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh…" not quite sure if he was, Tsuna decided to shook his head. He didn't feel quite good either, so… A hand rose once again to check his temperature. Kyoya made a displeased grunt and then wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Tsuna was leaded to sit down on a sofa.

"Wait here, I'll get something for you."

So Tsuna waited. Not quite sure what was going on, but he waited. Time seemed to go slowly and the lights of the telly blurred in front of his eyes. It seemed like someone was dying there, or maybe just fainted or in a coma. Like he said, the lights and colors blurred so he had no idea what was going on. With an exhausted sight he leaned his still bounding head against the back of the couch.

Light steps alerted him of Kyoya's return. He opened his eyes and saw a glass of water offered to him. He took it and the pain killers gratefully.

"I know it's not good to take medication with an empty stomach but if you wait a second I'll bring you something to eat." Tsuna nodded and wrinkled his nose. He was starving but somehow even a mention of food made his stomach lurch. Oh great.

But once a bowl of steamy hot chicken soup he dug in like a hungry hyena and no Kyoya's force feeding was required. The said man sat down beside him and once Tsuna was done with his light lunch, he was taken protectively under an arm. They ended up watching the same television show of a snarky detective and his doctor partner, Kyoya making occasional approving hums.

"Why are you home?" Tsuna asked, ignoring the murder on television. He was starting to feel slightly better and talking didn't cause his head making a real life murder. Him being the victim, of course.

"What do you think?" was the quite answer. Tsuna didn't have energy to see what kind of face the man was making. An amused? Playful? Or maybe sardonic? Was he angry with him making him skip his important work?

Tsuna shook his head, not finding energy to even feel worried.

"Someone has to look after you." Kyoya's voice was carefree and Tsuna relaxed more. He nuzzled his cheek against a bony shoulder. He felt content like this, despite still feeling bad and horribly sick.

"Better?"

"Mhm."

"Good."

Silence fell comfortably over them. "Do you want some…" the rest of Kyoya's sentence was muttered almost inaudibly. Now Tsuna rose his head a little.

"What?" He blinked curiously. Kyoya didn't look at him.

"Hot chocolate."

Raising a surprised brow, Tsuna laughed a little. Then he smoothed the expression out so the dark haired man wouldn't feel pressured. "I'd love to." His smile flickered back, a little shy. A thumb brushed his still burning cheek.

Drinking hot chocolate together reminded Tsuna of a cosy Christmas moment, only a flickering fire was missing. Tsuna didn't mention it, though, as he snuggled more comfortably against Kyoya. Somewhere in the back of his head he wondered if Kyoya was actually aware of what he was doing but dismissed the idea as a fleeting thought.


	17. Chapter 17 - Day 17

A/N: A lot of dialogue here. I tried to be creative and funny but it might be I failed. Not in the mood to care, actually. I need to go wrap some gifts up. I was doing some Christmas shopping today and geez how exhausted I am. See you tomorrow! We only have seven days left, guys!

PS. Don't have enough energy to check for typos and so on. Hope they're not too bad and you can read the chapter just fine.

PPS. No matter how fun this is, I don't think I'm going to make another Advent Calendar next year. It's pretty exhausting to write even this much in 24 days when I'm not used to it. And now I'm starting to get lazy with the chapters. But I'm finishing this! No worries!

PPPS. I talk too much but I love Tsuna in this :D

* * *

Day 17

He was so bored! God, how could he be so bored!

It was only his second day off from work and actually the longest break he'd had from work. Like ever. He was still feeling a little sick but his fever had gone down and tomorrow he'd return to be tortured. Tsuna had waited a chance to be all alone forever but now that he had it, he didn't know what to do and when he came up with something, his interest didn't hold long enough.

If only Kyoya was home.

The man had stayed home with him yesterday when his flu had been at its worst. But now that he was getting better, Kyoya saw that he wasn't needed anymore and left for work. It wasn't right to feel so bored this close to Christmas. He'd tried to think something fun holidays related to do but nothing felt right without his boyfriend. It wasn't fun when he couldn't torme… err, share it with someone.

He decided to make a phone call, not caring that he'd been forbade to do so. And, in Tsuna's eyes, this was an emergency situation. Who knew what would happen to him if he spent any longer alone with his thoughts and doing bad stuff to the house. It was fully (a little too fully) decorated already so if he didn't want to piss Kyoya off, he'd better stay away from decorations.

Scrolling down the list of his cell phone, Tsuna easily found the familiar number. He rose the device to his hear and waited. Finally he heard someone pick up with a curt, "What?" and he immediately felt himself smile.

"Hey, Kyoya! What's up?"

"Omnivore…" There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. "Haven't I told you not to disturb me during work?"

Tsuna chuckled sheepishly. "Maybe," he said, stretching the word in a way he knew Kyoya disapproved. "But I'm seriously bored. When are you coming home?"

"You just couldn't wait for two more hours. You know exactly when I'm coming home so don't try to play stupid."

"Geez, no need to get so pissed. I just missed you, alright."

"You were just bored."

"That too."

Tsuna nipped his lower lip while he waited for the dark haired man to talk. He tried to picture how he looked right now. Probably irritated, eyes narrowed and teeth baring into a snarl. But he knew there would be that tiny, tiny blush and a soft spark in his usually cold eyes.

Finally he heard a deep voice continue, "Did you come up with anything to entertain yourself, little animal?"

Hugging a nearby pillow while laying on a couch, Tsuna wondered what was safe to tell him. "Hmm, yeah, something."

"Something like?" Kyoya's voice was hesitant. Tsuna answered with a light laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it it's no—"

"Was that Hibird just now?"

Tsuna's eyes shifted to a yellow fluff ball that flew above him. "…Yes?"

"…He isn't singing school anthem."

"…No…"

"Is that…?"

"It might be?"

"Tsunayoshi."

"I told you I was bored! He just happened to fly there, looking all cute and innocent and I just had to teach him a Christmas carol."

There was a dangerous silence that was accompanied by a merry Hibird singing. "You taught _my_ pet to sing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_." It wasn't even a question.

"Is… Is it bad?"

"Just wait until I get ho—"

Tsuna hang up quickly, eyes wide in horror. He followed the bird that seemed to bring him a lot of trouble (no matter if it was actually his own fault) and tried not to panic. But damn that was hard! In the end Tsuna decided to entertain himself with playing hide-and-seek with Hibari when he'd come back home. But maybe, if Tsuna was fortunate enough, Kyoya would be too occupied with making Hibird forget the Christmas song that he didn't have time to spare for hiding Tsuna.


	18. Chapter 18 - Day 18

A/N: Once again, didn't have time to read the chapter through. And I'm gonna be busy the rest of the evening. Anyway, I want to tell you guys that I'm so excited right now that I think I can't do anything but jump around and scream and and. And that's because I came up with a perfect plot for an original fic. Last night I talked about it with my friend and we came out with a lot of things and oh god I want to write it already! But I need to calm down and plan more so I won't get stuck when I start writing. Okay, this wasn't an important thing to tell but I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

* * *

Day 18

Wrapping gifts into a patterned paper was either fun or plain dull. Once you got hold of it, the task didn't bring anything new, exciting or challenging with it. It was even easier if you used boxes or bags!

Tsuna preferred wrapping up the gifts he'd bought because it at least brought something to do. He wanted to relax for a while after a horrible day at work and a couple of days of persistent flu. So he let his thoughts wander back to Kyoya and the progress he was making with the man.

Or was there any progress?

He wasn't sure. At times Kyoya was surprisingly cooperative but then he'd say 'no' and not do it. Well, Tsuna knew how to persuade his boyfriend but he knew HIbari wasn't happy to comply. On the contrary. Kyoya didn't have a single idea he was being manipulated too. Feeling a little bad, Tsuna hid a pair of fire red socks into a paper.

But it was for a good cause so it wasn't a bad kind of manipulating, right?

And there were only six days left! Like six more days would mean much compared to the whole 18 days of scheming. Right. But it wouldn't hurt to have a break from trying to change Kyoya's attitude. Though, a repetitive attack would be more effective.

Absently Tsuna's thoughts returned to what Reborn had said days ago. He'd told him to wrap himself into a paper and give himself as a… like he could do that! Averting his eyes from a snowflake patterned paper, Tsuna tried to hold his rebellious thoughts. An image started to form into his mind and it wasn't completely bad. He'd admit that much.

He peeked curiously at the paper, eyeing the happy snowflakes warily like they'd do something like dance can-can suddenly. He stretched the paper out of the tube, just a little bit and then more until it could be wrapped around a chair if he wanted to. If, _just if_ , he did that, would it even work? Like how did it happen in practice? Did he just wrap it around his upper body like…

There was a light knock at the living room door and Tsuna jumped out of his skin. He let out a little too high yell of fright and turned around while trying to hide the evidence.

Evidence of what exactly?

Kyoya stood there at the door, hand still raised to a knock. They both stood there opposite sides of the room, not daring to move. Tsuna tried to will his breath calm down and Kyoya's eyes narrowed dangerously, like he sensed something fishy was going on. Well, Tsuna had practically let himself out, doing noises that resembled a school girl scream.

Kyoya was the one to break a thick silence. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna tried to hide the paper better behind his back, for some unknown reason. "N-N-Nothing at all!" His voice was still too high for his liking.

Hibari's eyes narrowed into thin lines. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Feeling stupid, Tsuna drew the paper out and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ahahaha, I was just wrapping up some presents. You know, Christmas presents and all…" his voice faded out.

"Right…"

Tsuna shifted on his feet awkwardly. "Um, did you need something or…?"

Kyoya snapped out of his suspicious stance. "Yes, I was just about to ask if you needed any help." His eyes were sincere and expression relaxed. Tsuna considered cleaning his ears just to make sure he'd heard right. His brown eyes must be giants now, considering how disbelieving he felt right then.

"Y-You're offering to help me? With Christmas presents?" Kyoya nodded and it took everything so Tsuna wouldn't either faint nor jump into Kyoya's arms and kiss him senseless. So instead he decided to let his smile show how excited he was about the progress and that he'd get more together time with his boyfriend. Maybe his effort is actually paying off.

* * *

ANON ANSWERING TIME!

Guest1: (For ch 11) Great to hear you found the chapter funny. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing ^^; Thanks for your comments~

Guest2: (For ch 17) Oh… Oh! Y-You're welcome ;_; Hope you'll find future chapters good too! Thank you for your support!

Also, if I've forgotten to answer someone, I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm not sure I whom I've answered and then I might skip someone's comment. I feel like I've skipped someone… Anyway, I just want to thank you and say sorry if I've been an airhead!


	19. Chapter 19 - Day 19

A/N: This must be the longest chapter I've written for this fic. Anyway, your comments and suggestions are like prompts to me. If you say something like 'Is it possible to see…' or 'I'd like to see…' or 'What about this and that…' I'm on it and try to get it into the story. So, I combined couple of things in this chapter. The original idea of buying a Christmas tree together was my own but I got this comment from _BowtieBeats_ that said, "Is it possible to see a jealous Kyoya somehow?" And, yes, it is possible. Not sure how I did with it, though. Writing in a rush without a second thought and planning can be dangerous. Then I got this idea of notes that lead Kyoya to Tsuna from my friend _endzela_. It isn't quite what she suggested but in a story with short chapters it isn't necessary.

PS. Once again, I'm going to go through all the chapters once I've finished the fic. So, this isn't beta'ed. Not even proof read. Sorry…

* * *

Day 19

Yamada Akihiko saw a lot of things as a Christmas tree vendor. Once he'd had a married couple dressed up as clowns as customers and the other time he'd had a great honor to get acquaintances with an old man who looked – and more than that sounded – like Uncle Scrooge. He still wanted to forget how much money he'd lost in the parley.

But Akihiko was sure today's male couple won the oddity contest with flying colors.

First, early in the morning, he'd been approached by a short-ish guy with a noticeable brown spiky hair that had to be quarter of his height. The boy – or a man? – gave him an envelope and told him to give it to a black haired man with grey eyes. Well, easy. Only that it was Japan and _full_ of people with black hair! Even his hair color was inky black. He'd pointed that out to the guy and the brown eyes had glimmered merrily as he said, "You'll know when you see him."

And that's it.

Three hours later he knew what the guy meant.

He'd just sold a quite large Christmas tree and waved to his generous customers when he heard strange noise. He lifted his head to the entrance and at first saw nothing. He almost dismissed it, telling himself it was probably a cat or something when he heard it again. There were frantic steps like someone was running. And then he was it, a black haired man with grey eyes.

And he knew immediately it was him.

Akihiko looked at the man who looked scary. Like, seriously murderous! Some of his other, roaming customers backed away farther to the spruce forest. He hoped the new guy wouldn't notice him. Who cared about some letter, anyway! He liked more his own life, thank you very much. He turned to leave to help some other, _nice_ customer.

Unfortunately that wasn't fine with the black haired guy.

"You." Akihiko startled. He didn't turn around. Maybe that man hadn't talked to him. He continued moving, in a slower pace.

"Hey, you." Someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Akihiko found himself face-to-face with a teeth baring beast. His eyes were spurting fire and ice at the same time and Akihiko swore he heard a growl. When the beast talked he felt like crying. "I was talking to you."

 _Be professional._ He chanted to himself. _Be professional!_ "H-H-How can I h-help you, sir?"

He shouldn't have been surprised when the guy said with a dangerous voice, "Have you seen a short brown haired boy?" Akihiko blinked and after a very intense glare he nodded aggressively. Many times.

"Yes." He winced, his voice sounded way too high. "Yes, j-just this morning, sir."

"And? Did he give you anything?"

"Yes! Here! Take it!" He found the envelope quickly and pushed it to the man. Finally a death grip on his shoulder was released and he tried to bolt away. He wasn't in luck, though, when he felt someone tuck the back of the collar of his shirt and drag him backwards. "Sir! What are you doing?" He didn't want to choke to death either! What a life, to die in the middle of the Christmas trees. He'd wanted so much more of his life and this was how he left the cold world? In the hands of a dangerous animalistic man who was trying to kill that brown haired, nice guy. He was sure of it!

"You come with me and explain what's going on," the strange man said and Akihiko cried out,

"But I don't understand anything either!"

He wasn't heard.

Akihiko watched helplessly as trees passed him while he was dragged along. When they finally stopped, it was with a familiar, happy yell of, "You did it, Kyoya!" and a low growl that sounded a lot like a wild bear.

"What are you playing around for, Tsunayoshi?" the dangerous man said. "Are you trying to get me angry?"

"No." That voice was way too innocent. Akihiko wondered if the boy was blind to the danger he was in or if he just didn't care. "I'm trying to get you to buy a Christmas tree with me. One that you'll like too. Last year's tree wasn't good enough for you if you ended up burning it."

 _Burn?!_

"It doesn't matter which tree it is. I hate them all."

"Kyoya," the voice was scolding. "If you burn this tree I'll make sure you won't find your tonfas until Next Christmas."

Finally the growling stopped and Akihiko tried to breath. The smaller guy seemed to have a way to control the beast. Thank heavens, he wouldn't die tonight!

"Eep," a high, embarrassing sound escaped the vendor's throat as he was yanked forward. He saw the same guy he'd talked to this morning, looking at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"Kyoya! What are you doing to that poor man?" he asked, turning his gaze to the taller man. The one talked to scoffed.

"I'm finding out what this guy has to do with anything."

Eyes widening a little more (how was it even possible?), the brown haired guy let out an embarrassing peep of his own. If it was any other day, Akihiko would have laughed benevolently to the voice but he was still terrified and made some noises of his own. If only the big guy would let go of him he'd be able to breathe more freely.

"I have nothing to do with this!"

"He has nothing to do with this!"

The guy, Kyoya, raised a single brow. The brown haired guy ruffled his already messy hair more. "Well, yeah! I gave him a letter to get you here." Akihiko wanted to roll eyes with the little guy.

"How did he get here anyway?" Akihiko asked. Two pairs of eyes turned to him, one looking happy that he asked and one ready to murder him right there for whatever the reason was.

"You know, I made this little game. I hid some small notes and letters with hints for Kyoya to find and they brought him here," the brown guy laughed.

Akihiko blinked, feeling a little braver. "But why did you go so far? Couldn't you just ask him to come?" His shirt was yanked sharply and suddenly he wasn't feeling so brave anymore. He bit his lip in order to not to let anything out of his mouth.

The brown guy explained without worries, "Ah, you see. He's a little stubborn. Like you heard, he burner our tree last year and I knew I wouldn't get him here if I didn't cheat a little." A big, brown eye winked at him playfully. Akihiko felt himself blush for some reason.

A cold shiver ran through his body. Why did he feel like the air around them turned heavier? Slowly, he gulped and turned his head to the guy that was still keeping him captive. If those narrow eyes hadn't been cold before, now they were outright freezing. It felt like the eyes were drilling that ice through his head, killing him countless times. In panic, Akihiko yanked forward and tried to get away. Thank god he was wearing a silk shirt today so the murderous guy's hand slipped and he tumbled couple of steps forward. Too bad the nice guy was in front of him and they crashed to each other.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm so sorry!" Akihiko separated himself from the smaller guy with a record speed. He was sweating bullets when he saw the Kyoya guy was heading over, strange steely weapons out in both hands. Then something blocked his way and Akihiko cried out in relief.

"Oh, come on. This guy is innocent. I don't even know his name."

Thankfully the other guy was listening to him. "He blushed and had ulterior intentions."

"No I didn't!"

"Shut it, herbivore."

 _Herbivore?!_

The brown guy sighed. "Even if he did, it doesn't mean anything. I have you, you know." If Akihiko saw the boy's face, he would see a soft smile. The black haired man saw it and had stopped and put his weapons away.

"Yes. You're mine, omnivore." And then that murderous guy hugged the sweet guy. He wrapped his right hound around his waist and the left one he placed on the back of the head. The position was both possessive and protective and it left nothing unclear.

"There, there. Now that you've calmed down, let's buy that tree, shall we?" The Kyoya guy started pouting. Akihiko gaped.

"I don't want one." _What?_

"Eh? Why? I want to know."

"You give that tree too much attention."

… _What?_

The brunet chuckled. "You're an idiot," he said affectionately and wrapped his own hand around the lean waist. Then they started walking away, forgetting everything about Akihiko like he never even existed. Akihiko blinked when he saw the two of them – the one who he thought would be murdered for sure and the one he would be the murderer – kiss. So they were a couple…

 _What the hell!?_


	20. Chapter 20 - Day 20

A/N: Had many problems while writing today's chapter. Not only was I once again dead tired, but my mom kept talking way too much. Then I just stared at the blank space, not sure how to begin. Today hasn't been my day, anyway. So let's say today's chapter is plotless fluff. Also, three days left! Three!

* * *

Day 20

"Gah! How much more is there? Just how much did it snow last night?"

Kyoya didn't answer. He continued the task Mama had given him and Tsunayoshi. He shovelled another load of snow to the side, in order to make the path way to the Sawada household clean. Tsuna was just couple of feet ahead of him, now throwing a shovel to the ground and looking up to the sky feeling frustrated. Kyoya rolled his eyes, ignoring the blabbering.

"Yeah, I know I was excited about the first snow and I still love because it's white and light but this." Kyoya looked as Tsuna dug the sunken shovel out of the snowbank. " _This_ isn't my idea of a fun winter day! Mum tricked us!"

Indeed, Sawada Nana had called Tsunayoshi that morning, saying something about having fun in the snow with his younger siblings. Kyoya had foreseen right away what was in Sawada mother's mind but hadn't told the omnivore anything. It wouldn't have been as much fun to watch the dispirited brunet if he had. Kyoya smirked briefly and then loaded his shovel once again. What was his boyfriend complaining about? Shovelling the snow was relaxing and monotonous work, it let a tired mind a chance to not think anything.

Tsunayoshi wasn't one for hard work, though.

"You should learn to read your mama's words better, omnivore," Kyoya said. The brunet moaned but when Kyoya said nothing more, he grabbed the shovel again and continued.

"She could have just said it," Tsuna muttered under his breath. Kyoya chuckled just as quietly.

They continued the work in a companionable silence, even Tsunayoshi was concentrating to the task for once. Kyoya was very content with the atmosphere when it had to be ruined. He hadn't forgotten Tsunayoshi had younger siblings living in the house but he'd forgotten how childish they still could be for ten-year-olds. Tsunayoshi kept assuring that it was normal for kids that young to be loud and messy but when Kyoya had been ten, he'd attended formal parties with his parents and already claimed Namimori as his. When he'd told that to the brunet, he'd only sighed in defeat.

Kyoya considered throwing a kilo worth of snow into the kids so they'd be covered with it and then shut up. If he did it, Tsunayoshi would kill him instead. Not that he was strong enough to do that. Kyoya just wanted to stay on the young Sky's good side. They were living together too, so if Kyoya ended up murdering his younger siblings, he would kiss good bye to the life together.

Not that he really wanted to kill the noisy kids. Just… discipline them a little. For some reason Tsunayoshi didn't like that option either.

"Tsuna-nii!" A boy in a cow printed winter coat yelled and tackled the grown man into the ground with ease. It was beyond Kyoya why the brunet let anyone throw himself around like that. He stopped his work so he really wouldn't end up disciplining the kids with cold snow. Or it was safer to say, a kid, since I-Pin wasn't so bad. He was calm and intelligent girl and tried to keep the annoying cow herbivore in check. Kyoya leaned against the shovel.

"Lambo! I-Pin!" Tsunayoshi cried out, trying to sit up from the drowning snow. His brown hair was now almost white because his beanie had flown somewhere far away in a crash. "So great to see you here, guys! I was so bored!"

"Why is that, Tsuna-san?" A Chinese girl asked politely. Tsuna turned to Kyoya with a pout.

"Because someone didn't keep me company when he knew quite well I hate shovelling snow." The brunet showed Kyoya a tongue childishly and the older man rolled his eyes.

"Kyaha! You better play with us then, Tsuna-nii, and leave that guy to do all the work!" Kyoya glared at Lambo but the boy was oblivious as always. He jumped off of Tsunayoshi's lap (good because HIbari had started to get annoyed with their position) and started to mould a snowball in his hands.

"What are we going to play?" Tsunayoshi asked, tilting his head. Lambo grinned evilly and threw the rock hard ball at Tsunayoshi's head. Kyoya observed the commotion passively.

"Agh! Lambo!"

"Lambo! That was mean!"

"It's a snowball fight time!"

With a tired sigh Kyoya decided to ignore the flying balls and turned his back to the three children. He was in a good mood before those two had disturbed them so he was determined to get that feeling back. He continued his work, trying to block away the yells and the thought they were crowding so he wouldn't lose his temper.

It was going surprisingly well, considering it's Kyoya we're talking about, when something hit the back of his head. Everything went silent. Every single tingle of laughter died out, heavy breaths stopped and the nice atmosphere disappeared with a snap of the fingers. Gripping the handle with whitening knuckles, the black haired man turned around with the most murderous glare he owned. All three, wide eyed offenders shivered and sunk deeper into snow. Kyoya turned his glare to the braided girl who was bowing deeply with apologizes. Innocent.

He turned to the brat he hated almost as much as he hated the pineapple herbivore. The cow child was snivelling, snot dripping from his nose and tears blurring his eyes. Kyoya intensified his aura and finally Lambo fainted with wobbling knees. Innocent.

The last suspect and the guilty one was playing absently with the hem of his jacket. It didn't fool Hibari for a moment. He gritted his teeth as he remembered how his head had jerked forward from the impact. Without a second thought, Kyoya lunged forward so he and the too innocent looking omnivore were both laying on the ground. Tsunayoshi squealed as his back hit the soft snow. Kyoya took a handful of snow and pushed it all inside Tsunayoshi's jacket. The boy tried to fight back, groping more of the cold substance so he could take revenge for the revenge but couldn't. Kyoya smirked victoriously when the brunet finally gave up with a yell and an incoherent splutter.

The carnivore stopped, grinning down at the flushed boy. Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide with surprise, his eyelashes had smidgens of snowflakes in them and his lips were parted, trying to catch breath. "Now, you know not to throw those things at me never again, herbivore." Tsunayoshi's face flushed into deeper red.

"But…" Kyoya placed a soft kiss on the cold lips. He parted with a low hum.

"Kyoya—" Another smooch stopped Tsunayoshi's sentence in the middle. When they parted okay, he huffed irritably.

"Oh, you don't—" Feeling mischievous, Kyoya kissed the other boy one more time, tasting mint on full lips. Finally he felt the smaller body relax under his and the other lips widened into a smile. The kiss was finally broken as a melodic laugh escaped the brunet's mouth. Their lips lingered close to each other while the grey looked at the brown. Tsunayoshi was beautiful, he always was. But right then Kyoya felt he was falling harder every second. It was strange how one could fall for the same person over and over again and feel such a deep connection that it wouldn't be easily broken. The pale finger traced a soft cheek. The brown eyes fluttered half shut, curving into a warm smile. Then the brunet shook his head awkwardly against the snow.

"You're an impossible man, Hibari Kyoya," he said and wrapped his fingers around the fabric of the ex-prefects winter jacket. Kyoya let himself be drawn back to a new kiss. But the next time he broke it, he did it with an idea of getting the last word. He threw as much snow as he could to Tsunayoshi's face and watched with a content expression as the boy shrieked, trying to wipe the cold thing away.

"K-Kyoya!"

"Come one," Kyoya said and stood up, brushing snow off. He reached his hand out for Tsunayoshi who was now glaring (pouting) at him. The raven's smirk widened. "The snow doesn't remove itself."

The brunet wrinkled his nose.


	21. Chapter 21 - Day 21

A/N: Let me thank my friend _endzela_ once again for the idea of this chapter. It turned out to be quite sweet. Okay, this chapter might be full of mistakes (about everything really). Try to bear with the stupid me ;_;

* * *

Day 21

"What do you mean it takes two hours?"

Tsuna was pacing to and fro, feeling irritated as hell. It was damn cold outside and of course he and Kyoya had to stay there _for two god damn hours_. Excuse his language but that guy on the other side of the line was making his blood boil hundred degrees.

" _I'm sorry, sir, but it's almost Christmas and we're already very busy. Why don't you call to your landlord and ask them to open the door?"_

"Well, maybe I did but he can't come because _his on a vacation_!" Tsuna yelled a little too loudly. Kyoya stood in front of the door that was keeping them separated from the warmth and food. His eyes were narrowed as he said to Tsuna and maybe the door, "I'm going to kick that hindrance out of the way."

"No, you're not, Kyoya! Sorry, can you repeat what you said?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the line. Tsuna bit his lip, trying to keep his calm. That excuse of a locksmith had no right to feel tired or even annoyed. It was them that were outside, feeling miserable after locking themselves out. Maybe it had been their own fault for forgetting the keys just after their landlord had informed them he was going to be away for a while and returned only after a new year. Tsuna had gotten an okay from the old man for chancing the lock so they could get in. The man had been sorry for not thinking this through. He could have appointed someone else to take care of the keys but the man was old and Tsuna and Hibari's apartment was a little to the old side. The old man was a nice and carefree landlord but right then Tsuna couldn't find a way to appreciate those traits in the man.

" _We can send our locksmith only in two hours since all of the workers are working at the moment,"_ the locksmith guy repeated. Tsuna closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Okay," he finally breathed. "Okay. Fine. Let's do that." Because there was no other way around this. And Kyoya was starting to get impatient and was almost charging at the wooden door. After telling them their address, Tsuna lunged to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist so the angry man wouldn't actually kick the door down. It would solve a lot of problems but create new ones. And Tsuna didn't want to deal with an angry and old landlord. Or buy a new door. Two new doors. Or the whole building would be sleeping without any protection from the outside world. He forced himself to calm down, chanting that the situation wasn't worth the stress and snuggled against the strong back.

"Kyoya, you are _not_ allowed to damage the door, you hear me?" Kyoya grunted back.

"The locksmith is coming in two hours." The black haired man tried to kick the door from where they were standing. A trademark scream left Tsuna's lifts as he tried to pull the man backwards. "Hiee! Kyoya, don't! Bad Kyoya!"

" _Will you two shut up!"_ Someone shouted from the window. They both froze and Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, his face reddening in embarrassment. He'd totally forgotten that they were just outside the building full of people and their shouts would be heard clearly.

"I-I'm sorry!" He yelled back, his voice a little too high. He buried his face into the black coat and cursed. Was it okay to cry now? Cold wind hit the two, throwing some snow into them and causing them to shiver.

"We can't stay out here…" Tsuna muttered into the back. He was heard, though. Kyoya just grunted as an answer. He didn't admit it but Tsuna knew he was cold too.

"Where to?"

A silence. Tsuna shifted nervously, ending up rubbing his face against the soft fabric. Back muscles under his nose tensed and the body turned around, forcing him to loosen his death grip. Kyoya raised a brow at him, knowing already he had a place in mind.

There weren't many places open at that hour of the day, maybe couple of fast food restaurants and a 24 hour market. But there was one more place. Tsuna had read about it from the daily paper.

"We – we could go to the church." The other brow arched. "And listen some Christmas carols," Tsuna muttered. The body tensed again and the brunet didn't meet the other eyes. He looked everywhere else. Up to the sky from where snow fell sharply with the wind, to the ground where their feet made prints to the whiteness and to their apartment building in which only couple of lights were lit. Most of the people were already sleeping or had left to their families to some other part of the country. Finally he met the grey eyes that regarded him passively. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"You and your…" Kyoya muttered and hid his face into a mitten covered hand. Tsuna tried to jump on his place, hoping the sensation returned to his legs. He tilted his head curiously but when Kyoya finally emerged from behind his hand, his face was unreadable.

"Fine, let's go." And he left to the direction of the church. Like many other times with the skylark, Tsuna was left behind in bewilderment to wonder what had happened. When he finally returned to his senses, he ran after the black haired boy.

And there they were, sitting side by side in a small church and listening to a boy choir sing religious songs. Neither Tsuna nor Kyoya were that religious, they weren't even Christians. But the music they heard was beautiful, soft and time to time send shivers down Tsuna's spine. He closed his eyes, blocking away rows of wooden benches and smiled. He leaned into the warmth beside him and first time in a long time felt himself relax completely. They still had a lot of time before anyone arrived to open a door to them. Time seemed meaningless, anyway.

Fingers touched the back of his hand carefully and he turned his hand palm up. Same fingers lingered there for a while until they moved. They tangled their fingers and Tsuna squeezed lightly. He felt the man shift closer and they sat there shoulder to shoulder, knees bumping against each other.

They might have stayed there longer than they should have. Tsuna might have also answered to a furious locksmith who had been waiting for them fifteen minutes. He also might have laughed to the shouting man good heartedly and told him they'd be there soon.

He might have stayed there in a warm church with the man he loved more than anything else and lingered in the feeling of feeling safe and important.

And honestly, he wouldn't even care if they had to sleep in the church or walk around the empty streets the entire night.


	22. Chapter 22 - Day 22

A/N: I'm sorryyy, I know this is yesterday's chapter but I totally forgot it ^^; Forgive me? I'm going to write today's chapter now.

* * *

Day 22

Tsuna stared. Long. A deep red Christmas ball was situated between his fingers, ready to be put into a half-decorated Christmas tree. Actually, it would already be on one of the prickly branches if it wasn't for what was distracting him.

He'd gotten Kyoya to decorate the Christmas tree together, the one they'd bought from that poor man couple of days ago. He felt tiny bit guilty for into what position he'd but that stranger but how could he have known Kyoya's reaction! But this, _this_ , might be worse than last Christma's Christmas tree fire. Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to see where this was going at this rate.

"Umm, K-Kyoya?" No answer. Tsuna cleared his throat and now got a hiss back.

"This tree is against me…" the black haired man muttered. He was trying to place his first Christmas decoration to the tree (Tsuna had decorated the rest of it) but every time he got near and touched a needle, he drew his hand back with an animalistic hiss. Like he was a cat or something. But now the situation was starting to worsen. Kyoya was getting bolder every minute, almost smashing the ball into the branch and hoping it stayed. It didn't work, of course. So he was getting even bolder and took the whole spiky branch into his hand.

Tsuna gaped as Kyoya lunged few feet back and drew out his tonfa.

He couldn't choose whether or not he should leave quietly while he still could or take a picture just because the scene was so absurd.

Not only that, he wasn't sure if he'd made any progress with Kyoya. Yesterday he'd been okay with the church, today he was about to kill an offensive Christmas tree. Turning his head away so he didn't have to witness anything, Tsuna put the ball he was still holding on a branch next to his waist.

He still kept ignoring Kyoya when he started to round the tree, weapons held up, like a hungry lion.

"Watch the window," was all he said when he noticed from the corner of the eye Kyoya was going to throw one of his weapons.

"I can't hit it." Kyoya had met his worst opponent.

"Don't burn the tree, Kyoya. I told you what would happen if you did," Tsuna said calmly. If he acted like it was no big deal, Kyoya would give up and actually find a way to hang that decoration without hurting himself too much. Like with a child. Tsuna used this method often with Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta when they were feeling mischievous. He didn't pay attention to what they were doing, they got bored with it because no one cared if they destroyed the whole house.

Inside, though, Tsuna felt like lunging out of the said window so he wouldn't be in the cross-fire.

The black haired man halted. It worked. Tsuna dared a glance towards his boyfriend and saw he was shifting from foot to another. Finally he put the tonfa away and snatched the dropped decoration from the floor. His brows were furrowed as he regarded his current enemy. Not making it a big deal, Tsuna picked up another ball – this time bright yellow – and continued his own job.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Hm?" The brunet still made sure not to pressure the man. If he treated this carefully. After all he'd gotten Hibari to stop his attack the same way. But when the silence stretched, he shifted his eyes again. He had to hold back a smile. He had to fight it. Because he knew if he smiled to Kyoya's embarrassed expression, he'd be dead with their tree and twenty-one days of hard planning was put in vain.

And when he heard a soft murmur of, "How do you do it?" he fought the melting feeling inside his guts, fought the laugh and smile, because he knew when the man was trying this hard to please him, he had to be as supportive as he could. He didn't mind guiding the man either. How would he when it brought them closer to each other both physically and mentally.

When the tree was finally finished, he made a very innocent request that Kyoya complied to. He was sure to frame the picture of a smiling him, pouty Kyoya and a mismatched Christmas tree when the holidays were over.


	23. Chapter 23 - Day 23

A/N: Geez how fast the time flies! It's already time! Like what? How? I'm not ready yet! And we have only one more chapter to go, the final one. Let's cry a lot tomorrow, yeah? No, wait, I mean! Laugh, yes, laugh! Christmas is all about happiness, isn't it~ Today we are going to have more plotless fluff. See you tomorrow, for the last time!

* * *

Day 23

"Kyoya, wake up! It's Christmas tomorrow!"

Kyoya grunted – not in pain, he never was in pain because of something like this – when something heavy fell to his stomach. The air escaped his lungs and eyes refused to open completely. Part of the reason might have been little padding feet on his face, not only the tiredness that made his lids heavy.

"Herbivores, what are you doing?" he said, trying not to show Tsunayoshi had actually surprised him. He'd been sleeping in peace, seeing pretty decent dreams, too, when he felt something hit him hard. And that yell of something about Christmas. What was the time, anyway, if Tsunayoshi was able to wake up before him? He always woke up at six o'clock, no matter if it was his day off. He still couldn't open his eyes since that something small was sitting on them. Was it Roll? Somewhere above them Hibird sang _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ that he hadn't been able to make the bird forget. Kyoya just hoped Hibird would let it go right after the Christmas Eve.

"It's almost Christmas!" Tsunayoshi yelled like it was some kind of explanation for his actions. "It's snowing, tomorrow we're going to my parent's place and the house is decorated! Everything's perfect!"

The black haired man kept the groan in. Only barely but he did it so he praised himself a little. With eager Tsunayoshi it was hard to keep your sanity.

"Get off of me."

The weight disappeared and he was free. With his now freed hands he moved his pet hedgehog to the side and finally saw the scene in front of him. Tsunayoshi stood above him, a wide grin on his face with Hibrid sitting on his head. He was still wearing his pyjama and his hair was messier than ever, telling that he'd just woken up too. He glanced to his side, over the drunk hedgehog – yes, drunk, when Tsunayoshi had released him he'd been so excited that he'd fed him too much his flames – and saw it was only five. Well, he might just as well begin his day too.

"Good morning," the brunet greeted and kissed Kyoya's cheek softly. Kyoya ruffled his hair. Hibird flew above them just when he was singing, _"And a happy new year"_. Kyoya didn't have a heart to send the little bird a glare because he knew how much he liked singing. He'd make sure he'll return to the School anthem soon, though.

"You dressed my pets into Christmas hats again," he stated but still drew the smaller man to sit on his lap. Tsunayoshi placed himself comfortably, straddling his legs.

A light in brown eyes danced amusedly. "Are you going to do something about it?" he asked, arching a brow. Kyoya hummed, closing his eyes and pressing their forehead together. He let himself enjoy the closeness. Usually he liked to keep his personal space vacated but since he knew this time of the year was important for his boyfriend… he'd manage the whole day of touching. It was nice, once in a while, to do nothing work related and just keep the other man close.

"I'll let it slide for now."

"Tomorrow too?"

"Hn, fine."

"Will you wear one?"

"If you try to make me, I won't give you your present."

They stayed like that for a while until Kyoya gave a quick peck on the lips, lifted the brunet from his lap as if he was a bag of light feathers and then placed him down, Tsunayoshi's face went couple of shades brighter. He still wasn't over the fact that Kyoya was able to carry him around however he wanted. Saying something about his masculinity and how it was in danger to drop in the eyes of his subordinates.

Kyoya didn't care.

"Breakfast?"

Tsunayoshi huffed but smiled anyway. His previous excitement was back in a second as he ran past Kyoya into their small kitchen. The older man didn't pay any heed to it, instead he settled to follow in his own, slower pace. He was looking at the decorations on his way. They were ugly in his opinion and the memory of being drawn into a Christmas decoration battle with that pineapple herbivore still angered him. But he hadn't taken the decorations down and all that was because of his stubbornness… and Tsunayoshi. He passed the tree too that they'd decorated the day before. It looked odd, the decorations were put here and there without any order, not to forget they were different, bright colors. It was more to his tastes if the decorations had been only one or two, neutral colors, but since Tsunayoshi loved them bright he couldn't help it. Maybe next Christmas.

If he was going to be as cooperative as he was this Christmas. He wondered how he'd even done so much this year. He'd spent too much time with the omnivore if he was going soft.

He was deep in his own thought, guard down, so he didn't notice someone hiding himself behind the kitchen door. When he was about to enter, something hit him the second time that day and he cursed himself for not being attentive. He was seriously getting soft if he got himself to get fooled so easily!

Or maybe it was only Tsunayoshi who was able to surprise him out of blue. Even now he was standing there, in the entrance of the kitchen, hands and mouth full of a certain brunet. Despite his horror of how careless he was becoming, he placed his hands to the other boy's hips and kissed back. When they separated, he felt a warm tingling on his lips, like electricity. Tsunayoshi smiled mischievously, like he'd won somehow. If Kyoya recalled right, the boy has looked like that the entire month when he's tried to fool Kyoya into a Christmas mood. He had to hand it to the boy, he was quite good. Sometimes he wasn't even sure if he was walking right into Tsunayoshi's trap. Often he'd realized what he was doing once he'd already done something. Like with the baking of the Christmas cookies. That time, too, he'd been surprised and dragged along.

"What are you planning, sly little animal?" Kyoya asked warily even though he felt like that plan has already been executed. And he wasn't wrong, the corners of Tsunayoshi's eyes wrinkled even more when his smile widened.

"Look up," was all he said and Kyoya did. Suspiciously, though. He was very suspicious. He blinked couple of times when he saw they were standing under a mistletoe. So that was today's plan? And he'd walked right into it, literally.

But really… "You could have just asked for a kiss." He made sure his voice was dry but he didn't count on his eyes to look nonchalant. He'd liked that kiss a lot. "It's not like I would have denied it."

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun!" Tsunayoshi had seen right through his act. Like he always did. Kyoya was never annoyed by it, just a little put off. He'd always thought he wasn't easy to read but the boy in front of him did it in seconds.

But it was Tsunayoshi so it was okay. He told no one if Kyoya let his emotions show more than was safe.

"Breakfast?" Tsunayoshi asked again, a knowing expression on his face. Kyoya didn't put his guard back on.

"Breakfast."


	24. Chapter 24 - Day 24

A/N: In celebration of Christmas, I wrote the longest chapter this far. Almost 2k words. So I hope you enjoy this ending and it wasn't too cliché (I like cliché sometimes). Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Finally I can say it, haha~ Thank you for reading and supporting me ;w; Since you guys were so nice and I saw I didn't write this only for myself, I got motivation to finish this. And here we are. Now you can cry… since I'm crying. Don't make me cry alone. Please… Okay, joking. Have fun everyone! Err, see you next year?

PS. It's 4 A.M. here and I'm going to bed now. With my pillow. And other necessary bed stuff like a cover… Err yea, this is supposed to be early, on the 24th almost everywhere since I update now. For some it will be extra early but it's better than being late.

* * *

Day 24

The living room at the Sawada's was dim, the only source of the light being the candles on the branches of a Christmas tree that was standing in the opposite corner from the couch. Tsuna, on the other hand, was occupying the said couch alone. He listened to the silence and chuckled quietly to the snores that echoed from the upstairs every now and then. Everyone, all of his guardians, Reborn, I-Pin, Fuuta, his parents (yes, even Iemitsu had managed to drag his lazy ass home from Italy) and couple of random people, mostly his and his guardians' other friends were sleeping upstairs. The memories of the day, Christmas Eve, returned to him and he almost danced around happily because nothing had been destroyed.

His plan was a success!

He'd even given a lecture before the family dinner to his guardians and Reborn (and his father) of how to behave. He trusted Kyoya to be good but if the others didn't even try to not annoy him then… but thank god they'd listened to him and only disastrous thing that had happened earlier that day was Hibari biting Santa Claus to death. It had been some random guy from neighbourhood, doing rounds and wishing merry Christmas to everybody. Too bad it had been Kyoya who had opened the door… Good thing was Tsuna had been there too and held the man down.

Well, Kyoya had done his best anyway so one mishap with Santa wasn't that bad. That poor neighbour probably won't come back next year, though. Or ever.

After dinner they gave their gifts to everyone and just enjoyed the atmosphere (that tensed time to time). Everyone had fell asleep awfully early since they'd been at it since early morning but Tsuna wasn't tired. On the contrary he felt more awake than ever and instead of rolling around in his old and now cramped bed since Kyoya was sleeping on it with him he decided to watch how snow fell quietly down and how no one tried to tear his ears open with loud yelling (Gokudera and Ryohei) or other noises (everyone, really). Absently he scratched Natsu's ear and the silence was filled with a content purring. Now quite large lion – who'd been sleeping almost entire winter no matter how much Tsuna'd tried to urge it to have fun – was awake with him, enjoying the moment.

"You're awake."

Both Tsuna and Natsu jumped a little and the human turned to look at the direction of the voice. He saw Kyoya standing at the entrance in his pyjamas, hands crossed against his chest and hair mussed. The man had been clearly sleeping just recently but was now awake for some reason. Natsu jumped lightly down from the sofa and neared the ex-prefect to rub his head against the man's leg. Kyoya petted the lion.

Tsuna remembered he'd been just talked to. "Yeah, couldn't sleep," he said truthfully. Kyoya hummed questioningly. Tsuna followed Kyoya's every move as he gave the last pets and sat beside the brunet on the couch. He too settled to look out of the window the winter scenery. It was like straight from a Christmas card.

"No crowding," the black haired man said. Natsu rolled up beside his legs and went to sleep. That much for staying awake. Tsuna really envied the box animal because what would he give to be able to sleep through all the stress.

"You did great today," Tsuna praised and Kyoya seemed to sit up a little straighter, looking important. Tsuna nudged the man beside him with his shoulder, snickering quietly so no one woke up. "So, why are you awake, anyway?"

"I noticed you weren't sleeping next to me." Kyoya turned to look Tsuna in the eye and a sudden nervousness took over the brunet. The grey eyes looked serious yet intensive. At first Tsuna hadn't noticed nothing off with Kyoya's behaviour and now he felt like something serious was going to happen. Maybe it was his hyper intuition. Something was nagging the back of his head, telling he should pay attention now. So he did. Kyoya looked at him like he knew Tsuna noticed something. The brunet tried to find out what it was but all he could see was that Kyoya was tenser than usual, he tried to act nothing was up and his stare didn't waver. It never did but now it seemed more important. "And I have something else to ask you."

"That is…?" Tsuna gulped. His heart started beating faster, he leaned forward. Kyoya bit his lower lip, actually bit it like he was nervous. But Hibari Kyoya was never nervous, right? Then the expression was gone, the intensive atmosphere was gone and something was shoved into Tsuna's hands.

"E-Eh?" Kyoya turned his face away, back to the window and leaned leisurely to the back of the couch. It looked like nothing out of ordinary. Tsuna tilted his head in confusion and finally looked down to his hands and to whatever it was that was pushed to him.

It was a box. A black, small box with golden decoration in the corners. Throat suddenly dry, Tsuna croaked, "This is…" not able to finish the sentence. It couldn't be, right? They hadn't talked much about it, only in passing but since it was Japan and they were both guys…

With shaking fingers Tsuna opened the box and saw a golden ring. It was simple; smooth on the surface, only with couple of carvings inside. It said, "T.S. & K.H." and suddenly the letters blurred. He'd forgotten to breathe.

"Kyoya, I…" He what? He lifted his head to the man who still looked like nothing serious was going on. But now Tsuna knew how to look and he noticed how rigid his posture was, how his eyes were glued to one spot and how he was clenching his fingers to his pyjama pants with whitening knuckles. Tsuna wasn't sure because of the dim light but it looked like his face wasn't as pale as usual. A small smile sneaked to his lips and a shaky breath escaped them right after. He looked back down to the ring that he was now rolling around in his fingers. It was beautiful.

"I know that gay marriage isn't legal in Japan yet but I don't believe some piece of paper is needed to be able to make vows and stay together till the death us part. I just want you to wear that ring as a proof that you're mine… and I'll wear a same kind of ring to tell everyone I'm yours." Kyoya inhaled unnaturally loud. "It's also my promise to always come back to you wherever I go. Our job is dangerous so…"

"Yes."

"…"

Tsuna laughed out loud, not caring if he wasn't quiet enough. He had to let out that bubbling happiness inside of him. He looked back to his boyfriend – no, his fiancé, future husband – and laughed even harder when he saw that bewildered expression on his face. Like he'd believed Tsuna would have said no. How could he. This was more than he'd ever wanted. So much more and so much better. Often he enjoyed watching unusual expressions on Kyoya's face but not now. He wanted him to hear him loud and clear, to believe him that he wanted him more than anything.

"Yes," Tsuna repeated, his smile stretching so much it was beginning to hurt. "Yes, I'll marry you, even if we can't make it official with some piece of paper for long time. I want you, I want same things as you and I want this ring." He looked back at it as it glimmered with the Christmas lights. "It's beautiful," he breathed out. He tried to stable himself and then put the ring to his ring finger. For some reason his fingers were still shaking too much and he couldn't—

"Let me." Thin fingers took the ring out of his hand and put it steadily into his finger for him. It fit perfectly and Tsuna guessed that was the reason The Vongola Sky ring had been missing for couple of days a few weeks ago. Tsuna rose his hand up to see better how the ring looked on him. He bit his lip in excitement when Kyoya took his hand into his and kissed the place with the ring on it with a grin—

"Urgh!"

Tsuna started as a loud, incomprehensible sound came behind them from the entrance of the room. They both turned to look what had made such a pitiful noise. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Gokudera standing there, his face ghostly pale and eyes wide like plates. His mouth was opening and closing, like he was trying to find his missing voice.

"Y-You…" the bomber began, the words shaking. He staggered a few feet back.

"G-Gokudera-kun," Tsuna began worriedly as Kyoya regarded the Storm Guardian with challenging eyes. How much had the man heard?

"Y-You two are…" Gokudera stuttered, "Mmharriedd…" and fainted to the floor his legs straight as he fell.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hn. Weak herbivore."

"We have to help him!"

Tsuna rushed to his friend's side and poked him warily. The silver haired man grunted and the brunet sighed in relief. At least he was alive. Kyoya crouched across from him to Gokudera's other side and kicked him with his toes making it look like an accident. Gokudera grunted in pain again, this time louder.

"Kyoya," Tsuna whispered urgently, cupping his mouth. "You can't do that!"

"Hmm? I did nothing," the other man played innocent and Tsuna looked at him pointedly. Kyoya only smirked back and the brunet let the issue be. It was easier that way.

"It's his own fault for eavesdropping."

Tsuna shook his head. "He didn't know what we were talking about…"

The pale hand took the tanned one and squeezed it reassuringly. "He has to get used to it." Tsuna knew what Kyoya meant and agreed. The bomber had to get used to it because it was what his boss wanted. Tsuna let himself smile a little as he watched the ring blink through Kyoya's fingers. He wasn't as worried anymore. And Gokudera was alive so…

"We should lift him to the couch." So Kyoya helped him and they lowered the sleeping man carefully to the soft cushions. He looked peaceful, not aware of the thing that had made him pass out in the first place. Tsuna ruffled his best friend's hair, hoping they didn't scar the man too much. That brought his thoughts back to Kyoya and what they'd talked about earlier. Happiness and excitement took him over once again like there hadn't been any interruption.

"So," Tsuna began and looked up to the other man from behind his long bangs, feeling confident. "You said something about the other ring?"

At first Kyoya blinked at the sudden change of the attitude but joined the eye came Tsuna began in a second. He grinned the grin Tsuna was used to seeing. Once it had made him scared, now it made butterflies attack his stomach and heart. He grinned back and took the hand Kyoya was offering him.

"Yes, it's just up in your room. Want to see it?"

Tsuna shrugged, feeling playful. "Maybe I could take a look."

While Kyoya led him to upstairs Tsuna thought about what was going on in his life. Everything began with him wanting to make Kyoya a Christmas person and everything ended with just what he'd wanted. He'd even gotten more than he'd ever imagined.

He could easily say this was the best Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
